I am The One
by Sallyp99
Summary: Okay so this picks up sort of where The Elite leaves off, but I'm definitely going to add some drama to the tale! Please just give it a chance? It would mean the world to me, THANK YOU YOU LOVELY PEOPLE :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, so I know this is new and all, but I really want to try doing fanfiction, so any kind of review wouldbe seriously, seriously appreciated, if there is any sort of response, then I will add some more chapters, but for now, this kind of picks up where The Elite leaves off, but I'm going to add in more action than the books normally contain, at a later stage, thank you so much!:D **_

From my bed I could see the dawn break early the next morning, the colours enchantingly beautiful, and I smiled, remembering where I was, what I had with me. My heart was still in perfect alignment with my body, I belonged here at the palace and this was where I was meant to stay, with Maxon, until the end of my days.

As thoughts waltzed about my head, my maids came bustling into my room ,holding what looked like a ball gown, a shimmering red material that seemed to change colour in each different light. Lucy smiled as she caught my eye, and after a second I realised my mouth was hanging open in awe. Mary giggled " it has been suggested to us that you start the transition into ball gowns permanently, the regal air is a good one to demonstrate,"

"And we thought," Lucy grinned "seeing as it worked so well last time, maybe red was a good start? Maxon obviously loved you in that colour." I couldn't help but beam in reply, my maids were such wonderful schemers, their plans diabolical, but so intelligently thought out, with so much potential to do good. I slipped out of bed, and allowed them to dress me, Lucy pulling my hair up into some sort of curly updo, and then hugged them all. With maids like these, there was so little area for error. I looked like a queen, a genuine queen. The material of the dress was so shiny, it appeared like little rays of sunshine were bouncing off me as I moved, and my red hair only enhanced the look of sunlight. I was ready for the day ahead.

The breakfast room was unusually quiet, the king and queen seemingly the only ones willing to talk. I paused, half hidden behind a corner, to gather my thoughts before entering the room. Kriss, Celeste and Elise the last three in the room ,meaning Maxon, true to his word, had let Natalie go. Unfortunately, the other three's maids had apparently the same idea as mine, the rest of the Elite in extravagantly regal dresses. Mine however, was easily the most beautiful in the room, and with my new found confidence I entered the room, only looking up to see Maxon's awestruck impression, and Celeste's fuming one. From the venom in her eyes, I could tell today was not going to be easy.

_**I know it's quite peaceful at the moment, but if you could please please please review and follow and favourite this, then I will definitely add more chapters, and they will get verryyyyy eventful :D THANK YOU A MILLION FOR READING THIS, YOU LOVELY PEOPLE :)**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Heat It Up

**I am The One - Chapter 2**

**_Hey you lovely lovely lovely people! :D So I just wanted to say thank you SO much to you guys who read and reviewed my first chapter. I'm aware that it really wasn't the best, but this one is definitely more dramatic and longer, which should be good. Please keep going with it, and review please, any kind of revieevens well as criticism will help to make my story better, so thank you! :)_**

I dismissed myself from the breakfast table as soon as I could, wanting to avoid as much confrontation with the other girls as I possibly could, throughout the meal I could feel their eyes burning daggers into me. I was the first to leave the table, but the instant that I walked out, I heard more footsteps behind me. They moved with the purpose that Maxon normally walks with, so I turned, smiling, "Max-" I was cut short by Celeste "Looky here little America darling, I don't know what you're still doing here, clearly Maxon is every bit as delusional as he makes out, but it won't last. As long as there is breath in my body you will be doing badly in everything you do, mark my words America Singer, you little cow, if you don't remove yourself from the completion, I will." Her every word bit into me, trying to tear me apart, but I was so done with this.

"Celeste you need to stop. This is not your competition, as much as you would like it to be, this is Maxon's competition, the winner is his choice, whether he chooses me, or you, or Kriss, or Elise, is up to him. Now back off Celeste, before someone makes you." Her mouth gaped in shock at my outburst, so before she had the chance to reply, I turned and left the scene, just I time to notice Kriss hanging on the edge of the conversation. As I walked down the corridor, I remembered the dining room door was open, and I internally cringed, knowing that Maxon may have heard each and every one of my words.

When I returned to my room the first thing I did was sat down at my piano, and I felt my every muscle relax, as I played one of my favourite songs. Performing my music was as easy for me as breathing, as though I inhaled and exhaled the notes, each one was my child, I gave them life and worshipped them until their end. The songs always ended too early, but the short while that they lasted were like a heaven on earth for me, while they lasted, everything was right with my life.

Once my song was over, I sighed deeply, and turned, recognising another's presence is my room. Maxon was smiling deeply at me, his eyes glowing, and he was watching me as though I was some sort of ungodly creature on this earth. "I really don't know why you are still here, you are clearly far too good for me," he chuckled as I crossed the space of my room to where he was stood, pulling his arms around me, I whispered "never" and his lips descended on mine. I would never get used to the sensation of his kisses, the fireworks in the pit of my stomach reminded me of that, and I smiled into his lips. "What's got you so jolly?" He said, clearly in a lighthearted mood, "A lot of things are making sense to me now, me, you, the competition, I'm feeling good for once" I replied softly. "Ah yes, well though that is wonderful, I couldn't help but hear your little outburst at breakfast, though fortunately mother and father were rather engulfed in conversation, and I must warn you America, Celeste is vicious, you do not want to get on the wrong side of that girl." I stiffened momentarily in his arms, before stepping back, so I could look at Maxon properly. "You think I don't know Maxon? She was the one who tore my dress, she got someone kicked out, Celeste is not someone I want to provoke, but it appears that my sheer existence provokes her. I cannot apologise for that, it is out of my hands. Please Maxon, stop sympathising with her, she is the bad guy here, not me." He looked almost annoyed for a moment, but then quickly rearranged his features into an emotionless expression. With that I realised that I had gone too far, trying to sway his judgement again. "Yes, maybe, please Lady America, excuse me, I have things I need to do." Then he turned and left my room, leaving me confused on where I stood with him once again.

My stomach churned, the sight of him leaving me made me feel physically sick, so I lifted my dress and ran barefoot down the corridor, "Maxon!" I called after him, he turned slowly to face me, "please don't go," I begged, clearly I had left my dignity in my bedroom along with my shoes. Maxon's face softened at my voice, and he nodded at me to continue "it's just I, I don't want to push you into anything, just, I don't like it when you talk about the others, I'm sorry." I bowed my head in shame. "You're jealous?" Maxon teased playfully, but there was a trace of hopefulness in his voice too. "In short, yes," I replied, my cheeks burning the same colour as my hair. Maxon grinned, before saying quietly "I'll come see you tonight." I smiled slowly as he walked down the corridor, the kind of smile that I felt throughout my body, butterflies going mad in my stomach.

Before dinner my maids changed me into another almost illuminous green dress, which shone in the twilight sunset, and it was with a spring in my step that I walked to dinner, ready for whatever the other girls may throw at me. Maxon was coming to see me later on, and that gave me enough hope to get through almost anything.

After dinner (yet again un eventful, with no one willing to talk to eachother within the selection, for fear of looking like we were getting along) I all but skipped back to my room, and it was sat at my piano, creating music to calm me as I waited for Maxon. A knock came at my door, and my heart leapt, as I straightened in my chair. "Come in!" I called, with a Cheshire Cat smile on my face. However, as the door opened, it was Aspen, rather than Maxon that stood at the door. "Aspen!" I said, shock enunciating from my voice, "Mer?" He replied "Looking a little flustered, you expecting someone?" I covered my cheeks with my hands, trying to hide their blush "um no, er," my hesitation gave it away, and Aspens face sagged "oh," he said in realisation "Maxon," his voice cracked, as though he was hiding the emotion.

It took around two seconds for Aspens face to turn from heartbroken to determined, and then approximately three seconds to cross the room, before he gathered my in his arms and pressed me against the wall, his lips descending on mine again. They worked at mine, his tongue working at my mouth, trying to gain access, but I tried to turn into a statue against his body. He was still trying to kiss me, pushing my arms against the wall, when the door flung open.

It was as though the world went into slow motion. With a sudden burst of strength, I shoved Aspen's body off mine, and then looked at Maxon. Pure hatred and betrayal emitted from his face. He turned his back, walking right back out of my room. I called his name, in vain, and began to run after him , but before he could leave the room, another man stood at the door. His grubbiness and grime announced who he was before he did, but when he did, my stomach dropped. "SOUTHERN REBELS AT YOUR SERVICE. SURRENDER TO US NOW OR DIE HERE!" The three of us dropped to the floor.

**_Thank youuuuu for reading this so much! I'm nologos long it will be, but there was so much I wanted to add into the story this time! Review, favourite, follow, anything would be amazing! This one was quite a bit more dramatic, but it will get more and more as we go along, and some more Maxon and America coming up soon, I LOVE THEM TWO TOGETHER! :D THANK YOU YOU LOVELY PEOPLE :D_**


	3. Chapter 3 : In New Hands

_**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your awesomeness reviews, they are really helping my story develop, please, after reading this, contintue to review and follow and favourite my story, it would be amazingness! Thank you to whoever suggested linking Celeste to the rebels, it was a great idea and I've incorporated it other if anyone else wants me to put something in the story be sure to review! You are all amazing, thank you :)**_

From my vantage point of the floor I could see more men join the rebel at my door, cackling viciously at our surrender. "You think you are a Prince?!" He yelled at Maxon, "Surrendering at first opportunity? YOU ARE A FAILURE!" With that he kicked Maxon in the gut, and the grunt of pain from him made me wince, tears coming to my eyes. "And you? Miss America Singer? You think you can take on a country in a ball gown? If you want to change this country, you join us, not them!" His eyes were boring into my own now, glaring at me to accept his point. "Well?! What do you say? Are you with us or them?!" He waited for a reply, and my voice trembled as I answered. "I'm sorry sir, but my loyalties lie here." Within an instance of me speaking he was stood next to Maxon again, and his foot connected with him at extreme force, Maxon moaning in pain. "WRONG ANSWER!" He yelled at me. "You join us here and now, or he joins his ancestors in hell." His voice took on a ghostly chill by the end of the sentence, and I felt my bones cool. "America-" Maxon started, but he was cut off by another kick to his gut. He helped this time, the sound reminding me of a puppy being kicked. "No! Please no!" I cried, wanting to stop his pain, I was almost feeling it myself. " I will come with you! I promise, just, please, don't hurt him." The rebels' faces lit up, their plan finally coming to life in my ultimate surrender. The apparent leader pulled me to my feet, pointed at Aspen, who I had since forgotten was in the room, and ordered "Carry her!" Aspen stood up instantly, and I was in his arms. They did not hold safety and comfort this time though, I was confused. Why was Aspen helping them? It was his job as a guard to protect us from them.

From over Aspen's shoulder I got a true window into the rebel attack. Maids were running round, screaming, and I instantly panicked for Lucy, where was she? I just hoped she wasn't witnessing this as first hand as I was. Guards were running at the rebels, screaming and waving their guns in the air in warning. The strange pops that came from the guns were coming from all around me. Bodies littered the sides of the corridor, blood seeping from their clothes, the red stain marking them a lost cause in this battle. Some guards were trying to pull bodies from the fight, only to be shot themselves for their morality to protect the dead. Windows were smashed, doors barged down, and the beautiful rooms of the elite were torn apart. It was still, without a doubt the most beautiful place that I had ever seen, but now it was battle raged and sacrificed for victory. I saw Maxon, now alone in my room attempting to get up and come after me "AMERICA!" He cried, only to be dragged towards a safe room by a guard. "Maxon!" I yelled, "Maxon! Please!" But he did not return, whether he fought the guard or not, he did not come for me. I tried kicking and screaming, but maybe my sheer brutality made me blend in with the scene around me, and I looked alike to the rebels, as no one came to help me. "Aspen!" I screamed "Let me go!" But Aspen's arms only tightened around me. I struggled in his chains, doing everything I could to break free, but Aspen was strong, possibly stronger than anyone else here, and my attempts were in vain.

As we ran down another corridor, my eyes were drawn to a streak of scarlet. This was not the red of the blood streaming down the paths, but of Celeste's dress. I tried to focus my eyes, but all I could see around me were bodies, and I fazed out again to my safe place with Maxon, trying to avoid the bloodshed.

The sound of Celeste's cackle awoke me from my safe haven, and as I realised where I was, my world caved in on itself again. Was Maxon safe? Were my maids? That was all that mattered now, anything else I could survive, but not that. Celeste was running behind Aspen, so I had a clear view of her. Her long black hair was trailing behind her as she ran, loose from its usual tight updo, and her eyes were flashing with glee. She still had on her ball gown, but she had lifted the hem so she could run, which she did with surprising speed, but I noticed that she was no longer wearing her blood red stilettos, but bare feet, which were grubby and were painted by the blood of the injured. There was something very wrong here, why was Celeste running with the rebels? She should be running away, running to Maxon and the safe house. And Aspen, why was he helping them? He was not with the rebels, he was very much against them. These things did not make sense in my head, and the many images of tonight's gore danced in my brain, I started shaking with fear, the night becoming too much for my body. I was pleased when the blackness descended on me, and blurred my memories until I was in oblivion.

When I woke up, I was in a dark stone room, water droplets coming from the roof landing on my shoulder, which had a long thin cut running down it to my arm. Whether I had blanked out the memory or it had happened when I was sleeping, the cut was unfamiliar to me. I could see lots of men celebrating in front of me, whilst some at a table next to my blanket were deep in conversation, as though they were planning something. At one side of this table sat Celeste and Aspen, their faces deep with concentration. Aspen's eyes flicked momentarily over to me, swimming with worry. When he noticed my consciousness, he muttered something to the others at the table, and they nodded in agreement. The group of them, three men, two women, Celeste and Aspen began to move over to me, and I curled up in fear, shying away from them. A tall man, around the age of my father with a bitter expression to his face turned his attention to me. "America Singer? Do not fear, child. You are with the Southern Rebels now, we will not harm you unless the palace deny us of what we want. You are going to be very useful to us, my dear."

_thank you once again for being amazing and reading this, please please please review and help me make it better, or give me your ideas of how the story should go, anything would be amazing! THANK YOU YOU LOVELY PEOPLE :D_


	4. Chapter 4 : The Rebels

**I am The One - ChapteI here**

**Here's another chapter for you all, this one is slightly more dramatic, but there is lots more to come! Please please please I am begging you, review this chapter, tell me what you liked,what you didn't, and what you want to happen, what you think should happen. Thank you guys, you are amazing :)**

The leader crept towards me, a hunter closing in on it's prey. He raised his hand and I tried to cover my face from his oncoming attack, when Aspen cleared his throat, distracting the man. "We would do well to leave her in perfect condition for now. The palace will not take this lightly."

"Take this lightly? We do not want them to take this lightly soldier Leger, we want everything from them." His voice was bitingly patronising, and Aspen flinched. Soldier Leger? What was going on here? Aspen nodded at me, and gave me a look as if to say "later".

From the corner of the group I heard a familiar cackle, "oh how the mighty fall!" Celeste hissed at me, before lunging forward at me, hair fingernails raised in attack. Aspen grabbed her round the waist before she had the chance to hurt me, which I inwardly thanked him for. Celeste snarled at me, one last time before she was silenced by one of the other men in the group. "Lady Celeste! This is an operation, not a revenge mission, whatever your personal grudge is against miss Singer, it should have been laid to rest when you agreed to this mission!" Celeste nodded once, but turned back to me, her eyes fiery with hatred. "Come soldiers! We must go back to planning the future of this operation! Soldier Leger, stay here and watch the girl." With that he turned and strode back to the table, everyone but Aspen following him. Aspen turned to me, his face urgent and troubled.

"America listen," he said, his voice hushed, "These rebels will not hurt you unless you give them a reason to, they want to use you in their plans, so as long as you play by the rules you will not be harmed." "But Aspen," I replied "what are you doing here? What is Celeste? You are not rebels, you are with the palace!" Aspen's face when I finished that sentence made it very clear that I was wrong. "Oh no," I breathed, "please tell me you're not with them." I started to shy away into the corner again, preparing for Aspen's violence. "America you've got to listen to me, I won't hurt you, you have nothing to be afraid of around me, I am here to protect you." "But you're with them!" I hissed in rely, my voice rising in hysteria. "Yes! But I'm doing it for your own good, for my family's own good, for yours! I'm helping to make this country better, their ideas are great America, you would agree, I know you don't agree with the way that the country is run at the moment, we can stop that!" I shook my head, if Aspen believed this was going to make things better than he was very, very wrong. "And Celeste?" I asked slowly, waiting for the situation to sink in.

"Celste is another story, I believe, from what I have heard as soon as she entered the selection she received a massive sum of money to join the rebels, they needed someone on the inside. You know Celeste, it was the money. Always the money." Celeste Newsome. Who would have known? I always knew her greed would destroy her one day, I was just unsure of when. But it would be soon, I was sure of it. Maxon would come for me, and when he did, the traitors would be punished.

**Maxon's POV**

I thought I had been to hell in my father's whipping room. I thought I had seen in in the whips that struck me, seen the devil in his face, felt the pain of hell in the scars they left on me. But I was wrong. Hell was watching America being carried away with the rebels, and knowing there was nothing I could do about it. Knowing she would think I had give up, knowing I may never see her again. It was only then that I realised the true extent of my love for her. "NO!" I cried, "TAKE ME BACK!" I pushed at the guard but his specialist training made him stronger, "YOU'VE GOT TO HELP HER! AMERICA!" I cried, even from round the corner I could hear her screams, they were like icy knives to my skin, worse that any pain I had ever felt. I was barrelled into the safety room with my family and the remaining elite, but even then I hammered my fists against the door, wanting to go after her. Only my parents noticed, the others in the room panicking over Americas disappearance, and the fact that Celeste hadn't showed up. I began ordering guards around, making America their priority, but most of them were shot down by the rebels trying to leave the palace.

The raid lasted another hour, before the rebels all turned and ran back out of the palace, clearly their distraction had worked, America was gone, their mission was successful. I walked to my room, ignoring the calls of my parents and the elite, they were trying to plan the rescue of the two girls, trying to plan better defences before it happened again, but I could not be there, I needed to be alone. Walking back to my room I noticed the bodies lining all the corridors, and I flinched, there was no doubt that the rebels were getting more and more ferocious. I started to run, not wanting to notice how weak we were getting, and when I reached my room I began to cry. I can't remember the last time I cried, it must have been over ten years now, but the loss of America, the thought that it could be permanent, it broke me.

I sat on my bed, before I heard a flickering on the tv, which had not been used for hundreds of years, but left there as a nod to the past of my country. I looked at it in curiosity, trying to fathom it out, until I saw a streak of red on the screen. The kind of red that spoke of a million sunsets, that was usually burning bright with hope and love, the kind of red that was America's hair. My bones chilled, and I watched on the screen as a heavy boot connected with the small body on the screen, America's body. Her yelp of pain destroyed me, pure hatred in my bones for her attacker. I was already imagining killing that man. I didn't have to imagine the attacker for much longer, as he stepped onto the screen, standing slightly to the left of America's cowering body. "Miss America Singer. The beloved member of the selection. She is ours until you give us what we want, and exactly what we want. Bring us the journals, and soon. Or America Singer will feel your pain." With that, his boot hit America's head, and she screamed in pain, wrenching my body, blood began to trickle down her face, her eyes flooding with tears, begging me across the camera. The screen went black.

**Eek, it's getting dramatic! If you keep reading, America and Maxon will be reunited soon, yayy, I ship Maxerica soo much :) review, follow, favourite, do your think you lovely people! More soon! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Return

**Hi guys! I'm so so so so so sorry, it's been ages since I uploaded but I was on holiday where I had no wifi, I'm really really sorry. So this one is a bit of a longer chapter, and it's certainly very dramatic! It would mean the world to me if you kept doing your awesome things, following, favouriting, and mainly reviewing. Every single review puts a smile on my face, you guys are amazing and I love you :)**

I thought that after the television transmission I would be left alone with my broken heart, waiting for Maxon to come and get me, but the rebels were not done with me, and Maxon did not come.

Every day they came to me, Apen and Celeste too, asking me where the journals were kept. My loyalties, as ever, stayed with the palace and Maxon, and I never told them. The grime that seemed to cover the rebel base was slowly suffocating me too. I was no longer a lady of the palace, I did not look like one, nor did I feel like one, and I surely wasn't one enough for the palace to find me important enough to come and rescue me. I had to admit, the lack of help from the palace, the fact that Maxon had all but turned his back on me, it destroyed me a little. I was clearly never good enough, and I never would be.

My lack of answers meant beatings, daily ones. Aspen tried to stop them in the least obvious way that he could, but they continued, my body was bruised and weary, and I suddenly understood what Maxon was going through. With my fingertips every night I traced the bruises, the ones left by fists, by boots, the claw marks of Celeste, the muted, but still there, marks left by the rings on Aspen's fingers. I was drained in as many ways as possible, close the starvation and dehydration, my only aid the bottle of water I was given daily. Clearly they thought that I did not need food. I was surviving on whatever scraps I could find on the floor, or the ones that Aspen would slip me wordlessly ever now and again. I was sleeping for around an hour a night, my guard constantly up for attackers, or the nightmares when I did sleep too painful. Worst of all was the pain in my heart. Maxon had deserted me and that was worse than any beating they could give me here.

Muffled voices broke me from my new state of mind. I had learnt to tune myself out from reality quite effectively to Maxon, I was as though he was constantly by my side these days.

"The girl," one of the soldiers said softly to the leader. "They've come for the girl." My heart leapt, and I found the hope that I had been missing for so long. Maxon was here. Maxon had come for me.

Before I could fake returning into my "sleep" state, one of the leaders shouted at Aspen, gesturing assertively to me, and Aspen came running up to me. "Can you stand?" He asked, his voice aggressive. I attempted to stand up, but my weak knees buckled with my weight, and I fell back to the floor. Aspen sighed, his eyes looking pained, and he threw my arm around his neck, lifting me bridal style.

It was only when Aspen started to run down a carefully constructed and menacingly confusing labyrinth of corridors, each as dark and dingy as the one before. "Aspen!" I hissed, twisting my body to face him, his face was contorted with the effort of carrying me and running at full pelt. "Where are we going?! Why are we going? They've come for me!" My voice was rising and rising until I was almost shouting at him.

"They can't have you Mer! You belong with us now, not them. I'm taking you away to a safe place until the attack is over." His voice was scarily serious, ad though he genuinely believed that taking me away was what was best.

"Aspen no! Put me down! I need to go with them! You can't take me away from them!" I was pretty much wailing by the end, and fresh tears streaming down my face. The only space on me that wasn't covered in dirt by now was the tracks on my cheeks where the tears had fallen.

I struggled to break free of his arms, but his grasp on me tightened, and I gave into him, trying to think of how to get their attention. Aspen forked left, then right, then left again, before crouching down slightly, bringing us into an open space, much alike to the one rebel base before, only smaller."we're here." He threw me on the floor, and I glared back up at him. "No! We can't be here, you have to take me back Aspen, take me back! Now!" I was shouting at him.

"Calm down America. You stay with us now. You're safe with me, don't you know that by now? I would never hurt you!" As he was speaking he lifted me up and pressed me against the wall, his body and his lips barely centimetres from mine.

"But you have!" I protested, turning my face, revealing the slight indents and bruises on my cheekbone by his rings. "You did this to me Aspen!" His face contorted with rage, but he controlled it quickly, his eyes burning with passion. He grabbed my hand and slammed it against the wall above us, the shockwaves of pain brining along fresh tears. He held it there, his body pressing to mine, trailing his hands up and down.

"You think I wanted to do that? Mer baby, I would never hurt you! I had to, I had to! You know I love you, how much I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you." His voice was whiny, like a small child's, but he was shouting at me. Without another word, his lips smashed against mine, hard and unforgiving. I whined against him, trying to shrink my body into the wall away from him, but he was everywhere. I could not hide from him, nor could I get away.

"Hmmm," he mumbled after pulling back, then, almost to himself, "I think we have a little time to ourselves before the others get here," I barely had time to question him before his lips continued their assault. This time however, they had more urgency, more passion to them. Beneath him I remained a rock, removing to cooperate with his love, my mouth clamped shut. I felt his hand brush across my breasts, and I opened my mouth to protest, whereby he shoved his tongue in my mouth, and let it roam. His hands continued wandering up and down my body, my own pressed to my sides. He found the buttons at the from my my dress, and started to unbutton them. I tried to protest, but his mouth continued to silence me, his hands too strong for me to beat him. When my dress was fully unbuttoned, he pushed it round to my ankles, and took a step back, a menacing smile at his lips.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this America." His eyes raked over my almost naked body. "I love you so much, I'm gonna make this real special I promise, I'll go slow, I don't wanna hurt you baby." His voice was musky and deep, the gravelly tones making my skin crawl in disgust. It took me a moment for my brain to work out what he meant, but when it did I began shaking, trying to run away, but my weakness made me only fall to the floor. Aspen was mad. That was the only excuse for this, his brain was completely dismantled and twisted, his perception on life so warped and twisted that he thought he could do this. "Aspen-," I began, but his lips silenced me, and he pressed me to the wall once again. I would rather die. I would rather die right here than allow this to happen to me. I couldn't understand anything, my world so shaken by this attack, worse that any of the others.

Just as I began to lose all hope in the world, just as I was about to admit defeat to my fate, I heard shouts, and a loud popping noise. Aspen grunted once, and his body fell away from mine.

I looked up, and saw three creatures, if it weren't for their heavy guns slung around their waist and their bright red uniforms, then I would think them angels. But these were no angels, though maybe my angels, these men were palace guards. They had come for me. Another man I had not noticed then emerged from the middle and came running for me, his blonde hair flopping as he ran. My breathe caught in my throat and he gathered me in his arms. Maxon.

**So thanks for reading! I know it's very long but the story is getting interesting now! If you hated it, review me and tell me why, any kind of help is awesome. Tell me what you want to happen, and I can try make that come true! I'm going to work on regular uploads again, because I love doing this, you guys are amazing :)**


	6. Chapter 6 : Rescue

**This one is quite quick as I'm coming home today, but yeah, read and review guys! :)**

MAXON POV

Breath was catching in my throat as we ran down the dark corridors of the rebel base. Countless images of America flashed through my mind, each worse than the last. Her blood dripping on the floor. Her scream piercing the air. Her skin cold and infected with death.

The images drove me forward, pushing and pushing, running faster than ever before, I was soon taking over the guards who protested, but I did not look back. America was here somewhere, I had to find her.

Running down the corridor, I heard voices, a deep voice that I did not recognise, but then one I did. The voice that was like a golden wind chime, the voice that tickled the back of my spine, that brought whispers of joy to my stomach. America was here. I turned to look at my guards one more time, whispering "she's here," before sprinting towards the voices, a new urgency in my step.

I had to find America before anyone else did, the rescue mission had taken too long to plan, as it was I was amazed that America was still alive, the idea that she would have thought I had forgotten her broke my heart. America was mine, I was hers, and I would always come for her.

When the corridor got smaller I slowed down a little, trying to silence the noise my steps were making so to take them by surprise. I turned the corner and my world seemed to slow down, trying to take in all the images that came to me.

The room. It was bleak and dirty, smaller than the toilets at the palace, water dropping from the ceiling.

America. Pressed against a wall. Tears streaming down her face, her eyes wide open in fear.

A palace guard, the one I found in her room kissing her before she was taken away attempting to kiss her. His hands roaming up and down her body.

His lips had claimed hers, his eyes closed in enjoyment, but it was clear America was trying to push him away. America stood only in her underwear, her palace dress round her ankles, and I tried to ignore the fluttering in my chest from the sight. Her body was ravaged by hunger, bruised and dirtied by the rebels, and clearly the man forcing himself upon her now. I was already trying to think of as many ways I could kill him as possible.

Before I could see anymore, my guards had surrounded me, and a gun fired. The attacker fell to the floor with a grunt, and America, shaking from head to toe, looked up slowly.

Her eyes brightened for a moment, but only briefly, as though she didn't want to allow her hopes to build. She glanced at the guards for a moment, not seeing me, and half smiled at them.

For the one second I remained unseen I saw her. Really saw her. The way her body had been damaged by these monsters. Standing only in her bra and pants, you could see her whole body, and it's true extremities. The shape of her ribs extruded from her skin, every bone in her body seeming to stand out of her in hunger. All of her was covered in mud or grime, only her hair and her eyes distinguished her. The only clean space I could see was the track where her tears had fallen, and that destroyed me. Her eyes were gaunt and even with a glow of hope, they resembled that of a dying soldier. Her lips were thin and cracked with dehydration, and even her burning read hair hung limply down her back. It was the bruises that stood out to me. Decorating every inch of her, deep purple marks left by rebels. All my fault. Not just bruises, but cuts, long thin cuts that ran from her shoulder to her elbow, ring marks on her cheekbones, even, and this was the worst to me, whip marks. I stretched my back, knowing all too well what they felt like.

Without a second more to think, I burst through the shield of guards and ran to her, as her eyes brightened more, and gathered her in my arms.

AMERICA POV

The sight of him made my heart leap and my lungs burn. I was inhaling and exhaling love for him at a rate they could not keep up with. He swept me in his arms, crushing me in his embrace, and I winced at it, though it was not really a pain, having him wrapped around me was pure heaven. He smiled bash fully at me, before releasing me. He lifted me, like Aspen had earlier, only this time I felt only love, and safety in his arms. Before I could think anything more, everything faded to black, and oblivion welcomed me with open arms.

My eyes fluttered open, the bright white light around me burning them, and I began to panic. This white light meant only that I was in heaven, though I do not know how I made it here, rather than hell. I moaned softly, Maxon, I would never see Maxon again. And my family would die without my provision. I had failed so many people.

A voice at my side woke me from my shame. "America? Lady America?" I turned to see the owner of this voice, and felt a rush of joy. I was facing one of the palace doctors, I was back at the palace. I was alive. Maxon was here.

"I had better go fetch the Prince, he has been by your side since you arrived here, I all but had to drug him last night to get him to go rest." I blushed at his statement, and one of the nearby nurses giggled, before adding, " you've had all all in such a state Lady America, that boy especially, I've never seen him quite like it, lord knows what he would have done had you not come back!" With that she threw me an obvious wink and walked off, chuckling to herself.

I heard footsteps and turned my head in the direction that hue were coming from. My heart fluttered at what I saw. Maxon was running towards me, his hair flopping behind him, a boyish grin spreading across his face. He sat down by my bed at took my hand in his, his eyes alight with excitement,

"America! I'm so glad you're awake, you've been asleep so long, I thought I'd never get you back!" I smiled, and cleared my throat, which was feeling like sandpaper, so I could reply.

"Maxon why am I here? The last thing I remember is Aspen carrying me away. How did I end up here?" My voice was rising and rising as I spoke, I didn't want to know what had happened, but I felt I should.

Maxon looked puzzled, "so, you don't remember anything?" He said,

"Not after that, no, what happened to me Maxon?" My voice was sort of childlike as I replied, and Maxon's eyes softened as I said his name,

"Well from what we know once we arrived at the base the palace-soldier-turned-rebel carried you away to their emergence hideaway to keep you from us. We killed all the rebels, and kept some to be questioned, before we realised you weren't there. We split up to try and find you, which, thank god, we did." His story ended with a heart stopping smile, but the pieces still weren't clicking into my brain.

"But what happened after Aspen took me away? How did you find me?"

Maxon looked at me with a torn expression, "you don't remember being, er, attacked?" His voice cracked, and his eyes looked heartbroken. The question stirred something inside of me, but I remembered nothing. "Attacked?" I said, panic setting in my stomach.

"America, the man who stole you away, you knew him didn't you?"

I was torn on what to reply, whether to tell Maxon the truth or not. I settled on the truth. "Yeah, um Maxon, he was the one from home. The one I told you about? I'm so sorry Maxon, I really am, but I promise you now, nothing happened while you were here. I love you. No one else. I love you." His face brightened when I told him I loved him, but then darkened again, while he considered his words.

"It's fine America, I forgive you. God knows I'd forgive anything of you after this, but America, when he took you away, he-" his voice cracked, and his hands balled into fists next to me, "he tried to, I don't know what he wanted America, but when we found you-" I cut him off my muttering "oh god," as his words sunk in, I was beginning to remember.

Only fragments of the memories came to me, his mouth unforgiving on mine, his hands on my body, my dress around my ankles. "Oh god." I repeated, tears flooding my eyes, my hands beginning to shake. "He didn't?" I asked, thoughts of what could have happened filling my head.

Maxon's eyes softened, and his hand found mine, using his other one to brush away the tears falling down my cheeks. "No, thank god, we found you just in time, but I'm not sure what would have happened," he closed his eyes, and kept them shut for a couple of seconds, as though trying to block the memory out.

"You blacked out after we found you America, I was so sure, so sure we hadn't found you in time," his voice was shaking and tears were threatening spill over. "Shhhh," I whispered, "it's okay Maxon, I'm here, and I'm fine, and I love you." I curled up in his arms, placing my hands on his chest.

"I know, and I'll thank god every day because of it." With that his lips descended on mine, and I felt a shudder of joy run down my whole body, I smiled against his lips. "Everything's okay now Maxon." I looked up at him, and kissed his cheek softly. His jaw was still tight.

"Actually America, there's something you should know," his voice was more serious now, "Aspen? The one who attacked you? We shot him down, I'm so sorry America, but he was hurting you, there was nothing else we could do. He died on the floor of the rebel base. A glimmer of grief passed me by, grief for Aspen's family who would suffer his loss, grief for the Aspen I used to know, my treehouse Aspen, but the one who died was a completely different man. I would make sure that his family would be safe and fed, but I was surprised by how little sadness I felt for his death.

"Maxon he's nothing to me, especially after that. Maxon I love you, no one else." He smiled, his whole body seeming to relax, and his lips found mine again.

**thanks for reading! More to come soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7 : Allegations

**hello again! So I'm going to start with the regular uploads now, so that should be good :) I'm publishing two chapters at once, as they're both quite short, but I hope you enjoy them :) please review with everything and anything you can, it really brightens my day :D**

I stayed in the hospital wing for another few days, but when my bruises started to yellow and my cuts began to heal, I was discharged. Maxon visited me on and off, but as I got better his visits became less frequent, with a slight more urgency to them, as though one of us was leaving.

I was so happy to be reunited with my maids once again, they weren't allowed to visit me whilst I was in the hospital wing, so my reunion with them was precious and a memory I would savour forever. Of course, they all swarmed around me like hens and clucked with disapproval at my injuries, they were the same wonderful, loving girls that they were before, but I caught them crying from time to time, such as Mary who cried whilst she took my dresses in.

I soon settled back into palace life, though I was confused and upset about the fact that Kriss was still here. With Celeste in for questioning, it was only me and her left in the competition. I was ashamed of myself to admit it, but I had the idea that it would only be me now, after Maxon's urgency to rescue me from the rebels and doting kisses in the hospital wing, but clearly Kriss was still every bit the favourite. I was more confused than ever.

I was starting to miss Aspen's presence in the palace, when I told them, my maids could hardly believe his rebel activities, though I missed out the part of me and him back in Carolina. I missed his constant love, the confidence that he had given me.

Maxon had allowed a small funeral for him at the palace, where me and Aspen's family were the only guests. I grieved with them, knowing that they were aware of us lifted a weight of my shoulders, but his death and the events leading up to it made that slightly bittersweet. But they knew nothing of it, in their eyes their son was the hero he always was, he just joined the wrong group.

Mine and Kriss' relationship was more on edge than before, she seemed almost jealous of my rebel capture, and the attention that Maxon was giving me, it was silly and made me want to slap her constantly, but girls would be girls.

Even after being back in the palace properly for a week, I still appreciated the food more than I ever had before, wolfing it down, savouring every morsel, while Kriss watched on bemused.

"Lady America," she crooned, her voice tainted with a patronising edge, "The food was not as good in your rebel base? You must be careful darling, you don't want to get used to all this, you could be back in your Carolina slum before the day is out."

The end of the sentence was much quieter, so the royal family couldn't hear, but I heard, and I straightened my back, ready to fight back, but I stopped myself. Maxon wanted a lady, I must be one.

I excused myself quietly to my room, only turning back at the door to see Maxon laughing with Kriss, who looked like the cat with the cream. I wanted to slap the smile from her face, but what she had said earlier was worrying me, it was hard not to miss the uncomfortable shuffle that Maxon gave when she said it, making me wonder if he had heard it. Why would he respond like that? I began to panic that maybe what she was saying was the truth, before shaking the silly fears from myself and walking in the direction of the ladies room.

I sat down in one of the chairs by the window, and watched the garden, which was glowing in the morning sun. My injuries had left me slightly weak, and I couldn't get far before I needed to sit down. I didn't want to sit in the main room, I didn't want to talk to Kriss any more than I wanted my teeth removing one at a time.

I wasn't sat long before I got a note "tugging my ear," from Maxon, and I left the room, heading in the direction of the gardens. I found Maxon sat on one of the benches near the door, the sun bouncing off his skin, and I felt a sudden rush of love for him. He turned towards me as I approached, and a small smile spread across his face.

"America," he greeted me, with a nod of his head. I smiled in response. I sat down next to him as gracefully as I could, but the bruises spread across my body were still sore, and I winced as I sat down next to him. His arms instantly shot out to steady me, and I laughed.

"America it's not funny! You're seriously hurt and it's all my fault, I don't know how I'll ever live with myself after this, and all the allegations..." His voice trailed off slowly.

"I'm fine Maxon, it's nothing I can't take, besides, you're worth it." I added with a smile, then remembered the end of his sentence, and frowned. "What allegations?"

Maxon grimaced, "you don't want to know," he said,

"I do!" Suddenly I was very alert to our proximity to the door, to the amount of guards near us, all around us, far more than normal, their guns out and ready.

"After, well after you were brought back, there were points raised, people, well, my father, weren't sure whether we could still trust you, whether maybe the had recruited you while you were there. You were there a long time Americ-" I cut him off, not able to hear the rest of it.

"Recruited me? Listen to yourself Maxon! You're accusing me of being one of them!" Anger was boiling white hot in my veins, "I went through hell for you, you've seen the bruises, the cuts, you've seen what they did to me, you were the one that brought me back! You need to believe me Maxon, I need you to believe me."

By the end of my speech there were guards all around me grabbing my arms and hauling me back, "Maxon!" I cried, "please!" Maxon watched as the guards dragged me back, confusion filling his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He called to the guards. "Let go of her!"

"Sorry sir," one of them replied, "orders from the king." With that someone from behind me raised his hand, and I instinctively covered my face from the oncoming impact. The sky went black.


	8. Chapter 8 : The Cell

**Aaaand here's another one! Please review, it's awesome when you do :)**

I woke up to nothing. Wherever I was, it was pitch black, a slight smell of damp in the air, but nothing else. I was laying on the stone floor, still wearing my dress from before. I sat up carefully, trying not to disrupt any of my injuries, and felt my way across the floor, until I came across what I believed to be the door.

I knocked a few times on the door, asking for help, asking where I was, before it was opened. A palace guard stood before me, his face unreadable, but looking behind him it was obvious to see that I was in one of the palace prisons.

"Why am I here?" I asked the guard.

"You're being kept here until the king can be sure you aren't a rebel miss." The guard said in a monotone voice, careful not to reveal any emotions. I frowned, "but I'm innocent, when can I prove that? When can I leave?"

"When we believe you are telling the truth." A cold, hard voice that I recognised told me, and heavy footsteps came towards me. The king was here.

"Your majesty." The guard greeted him, before exiting the prisons, leaving me and the king alone.

"Lady America, your questioning begins now." The king walked into my cell, lighting a candle at the entrance, so I could at least now see my surroundings. My room was completely empty, other than a small locked box in the corner, which the king was walking towards. He unlocked it slowly, and the lock clicked. What I saw made my heart stop momentarily, grasped by the cold fist of fear.

In the box lay several types of whips, of different lengths and widths, each glowing menacingly in the candle light. The king pulled one out, running his hand along the handle lovingly, as though it were his child. He walked towards me again, and began to undo the back of my dress, pausing once to run his fingers across the whip marks already there, left by the rebels. "Poor handiwork." He remarked, before pushing me onto my knees below him.

I was not prepared for the first strike, which hit me with a burning pain that reduced my punishments in the rebel base to barely scratches. "You're one of them! Admit it!" He called, as the whip descended on me, "I'm not! I'm with you, not against you!" I replied, urgency in my voice to stop this. This was repeated, I counted twenty lashes before he abruptly stopped.

"I think you know your place now. Leave the palace and end this before I am forced to." He said, his voice flat and emotionless. I remained silent, weeping softly, blood running down my back.

I lay there for what felt like hours, and with my wounds untreated I was sure I would bleed to death, in my pain I called for Maxon, the only one who could help me. Suddenly the door burst open again, and I braced myself for another attack, curling into a ball in the corner, shielding my face.

When I heard Maxon's voice I was certain that I was imagining it, imagining him calling my name, but the glowing candlelight proved me wrong, as he ran towards me. He gasped when he was me, when he saw my back, and held me securely in his arms.

"I'm so sorry America, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I didn't-" he shook his head slowly, taking off his shirt to cover my back. The blood soaked through quickly.

"I swear I'm going to kill him, America he can't, I won't ever let him touch you again. Sweetheart can you hear me? Stay with me America, I love you, please don't let this ruin everything, I'll fix this, please America?" I nodded sleepily in his general direction "yes Maxon," I whispered softly, and curled up into his arms, letting him lift me out of here.

**That one is quite a bit shorter, but I promise you it's going to get better and I'm going to keep uploading if you guys keep reviewing, you guys are awesome, thanks :D**


	9. Chapter 9 : A Hello and A Goodbye

**Hey you! Asdfghjkk thank you so much for your beyond epic reviews this past week, they've been awesome and really helped me mould what I want to do with the story :) if you've got any suggestions of how I continue the story, or what you want to happen, please tell me! Any kind of review is awesome, and eeeeeek goth getting more and more followers and it's so awesome! Thank you so much guys, youdon't understand how much you help me. **

**So without further ado... Here's another chapter! :D**

When I woke up again, I was back in my bed in my room. That surprised me, I was almost expecting to be back in the hospital wing, but clearly this had to be kept a secret. I sat up and winced at the pain it brought, before ringing the bell which called my maids in.

Mary, Anne and Lucy all but sprinted into my room, colliding into one another as they stopped and curtseyed. I smiled at them, at their willingness to help.

"Lady America! You're awake! How are you feeling?" Said Mary, a frown etched on her face.

"Much better thanks Mary, still a little sore, but I'll live." I said with a smile. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming down the corridor, and I craned my neck to find the source. Maxon came running into my room, and sat at my bed.

"How are you?" He asked me with concern, "I'm so sorry, I would have come sooner, but I was involved with questioning the rebels, Miss Newsome wasn't cooperating." He frowned at his sentence, as though trying to solve a difficult maths problem. At the mention of Celeste and the rebels names, I flinched a little, remembering my time with them.

Maxon's arms circled around me, and he sighed deeply. "It's okay," he murmured, "I'm not going to let anything hurt you ever again." The words sent shivers down my back, but left me tainted with confusion. Did that mean the competition was over? That he was officially mine and no one else's? But I shook them thoughts off, I didn't want to get my hopes up.

When I looked up again from Maxon's chest, my maids were gone, and I smiled, they were such good friends to me. "How's your back?" Maxon said softly, and I cringed, I'd almost forgotten the pain.

"It's okay," he mumbled in my ear, "you'll be fine, he won't touch you America." I warmed slightly at his words but something about them was off.

"Maxon? What aren't you telling me?" His face twisted, and he ran his hand over his eyes. "America," he started,

"Maybe, maybe you're better away from here, where my father can't hurt you or the rebels can get you. Maybe this isn't-" at his words my world started to swim and my stomach churned. This wasn't happening. He couldn't do this to us, to tear us apart when we'd only just got started.

"Maxon," I moaned, my eyes brimming with tears, "you can't, no Maxon, you can't decide what's best for me, that's not what's best for me," I pulled him towards me, putting my hand on his heart, "This is what's best for me Maxon, you, I just need you."

His face was contorted with misery, but he shook his head at me, placing my hand on my knee. "America I can't do this to you anymore. I've put so much of my heart into you that I can't let you be near harm. You need to be safe, please, for me America, let me keep you safe." By now tears were rolling down my cheeks, broken sobs coming from my chest. Maxon's eyes too were full of tears, and his hand reached out instinctively as if to wipe mine away, but he pulled it back to his side just as fast. His face was clear and emotionless, like the one he had at the day of the whipping.

How could he be like this? How could he stay so calm when we were falling apart? My heart was aching so much I began to wonder whether it was possible to die of a broken heart, if it was then Maxon had taken all of me.

I couldn't even feel my body any more, it was a sort of weightless feeling that I didn't recognise, nothing like the dull ache I felt for Aspen, this time I was fully broken. My heart was thundering in my ears, and the world around me began to sway.

I started to fall, but before my carpet could welcome me I felt safe arms around me. Maxon pulled me against him quickly, before setting me back on my feet, passing my arm to Mary, who had suddenly appeared at my side.

"I should go, I'm sorry America, one day it will all make sense." Maxon nodded sombrely at me, before starting to walk away.

No. He couldn't do this. Not to us.

"Maxon! Please, no Maxon, this isn't what's meant to happen, you can't do this! Maxon I love you, I know I don't always make it clear and sometimes it's tricky but I love you Maxon. You can't make me leave, we need to be together."

My voice was shaking and tears were rolling down my face. Maxon remained emotionless but his eyes were burning in pain.

"America, I need this. I've put so much of my body into your well being, it's tearing me apart, I'm the prince of this country, I can't make you my whole life. You need to leave, I can't have you here anymore."

His words twisted in my stomach and I thought I was going to be sick, but I couldn't; I had to handle this with whatever dignity I had left.

"You don't-" I mumbled, "you don't want me?" My world felt like it was crashing down around me. Maxon closed his eyes and kept them shut for a few seconds.

"No America. I don't want you." With that, the finality of this seemed to sink in, and I let out a low moan of defeat. Maxon turned and walked stiffly to the door. I thought he might turn around when he got there, but instead I saw him turn the corner. A soft voice called his name from the other end of the corridor, and I shattered as Kriss' appearance put the final nail in my coffin.

Mary, Lucy and Anne all gathered around me, hugging me, attempting to cajole me, but I didn't notice their attempts. I vaguely felt my hair being pulled up, my face washed with a soft cloth and the pulling of clothes around me.

Lucy patted my shoulder to get my attention and pointed at my reflection. I was no longer the small girl that arrived here in my soft day dresses, I was a queen. My reflection was another woman, one who's heart was not broken and shattered across the floor, but an undefeated one. My dress was an icy blue, almost to the point of white that would have made it a wedding dress, but not quite. My hair contrasted it perfectly, burning bright with tendrils falling across my face.

"Miss, I understand this is very much speaking out of turn, but I think I voice all of our opinions when I say he is a fool to let you go. He will never get over this kind of mistake." Lucy's voice was soft and calm, as though she was talking to a small child.

I pulled her into a final hug, before adding "goodbye girls," and leaving my room. This was no time for official goodbyes, I couldn't handle any more heartbreak. I didn't even check my room for any belongings that I wanted. No memento would haunt me, the memories were enough.

As I walked to the entrance of the palace a numbness shrouded me, but the beauty of the palace was still not lost. I wondered if I would ever see anything so beautiful, I doubted it. Then again, I would probably never be the same person again. I would never let myself love again, it only brought pain.

As I left the castle I had a feeling someone was watching me, but I took the offered arm of the guard at the door, and he escorted me out of the palace. Just as we were about to exit the gates, I turned, looking once more at the bench where me and Maxon would sit. There, I met the burning eyes of Maxon.

He called my name. I think that is what I heard, but I didn't want to build hope where it was not wanted. I shivered at his voice, but the eyes of the guard were on me, and I didn't want to be the poor mad girl who never got over Maxon.

The guard introduced himself to me as Officer Wren, he would be accompanying me home, and then protecting me and my family. I wasn't really paying attention to him, but the fact that he was staying me stuck in my gut. Maxon was true to his word, he was doing everything in his power to keep me from harm.

Officer Wren lifted me gently into a carriage, as though trying not to break me. It was too late for that. His prince had done that and more. As the carriage pulled away I was shocked to see the amount of people that lined the streets, calling my name, some even weeping for me.

How had I missed this? All my time in the palace I had dwelled on the hate, when there was so much love for me here.

"Stop!" I called to the driver, "you have to let me see them!" Officer Wren turned to me and frowned, "we have to get you home miss, royal orders."

I smiled in response, before saying "the palace don't own me anymore Officer, I would like to see my friends. What's your name anyway? I'm not a big fan of the palace officialness."

Officer Wren laughed, "it's Sam," he added before rapping on the glass that separated us from the driver, demanding he stopped for me. I smiled at him, trying my hardest to forget my heartbreak.

"You can call me America," I added, before jumping from the carriage and walking to the nearest person at the side of the road, Sam following me.

The girl I first met was maybe the same age as May, which made me immediately soften to her. Her eyes were brimming with tears, "you'll always be my princess lady America," she whispered, blushing at herself. I hugged her quickly, and thanked her.

I worked my way up and down the line for the next hour or so, it reminded me, with a bittersweet burn, of my journey to the palace, the people there for me at the airport. After I'd seen nearly everyone, Sam tugged on my arm "America, we should probably go, your family will want to see you soon," I brightened even more at the mention of my family, and walked with him to my carriage, waving to the people once more before we pulled away.

The ache of my heart was dulled slightly, though it still burnt, but I was ready now to leave this behind. My family needed me, my town needed me. I would never forget Maxon but perhaps one day I would forgive him. With the sun starting to go down I felt the blanket of tiredness cover me, and I fell asleep on Sam's shoulder, warmth from him covering me.


	10. Chapter 10 : Home

_**hey guys! So this is my latest upload, it's quite short for now, but I had a sort of writers block week, sorry! Hopefully that's over now, the ending of this chapter definitely had given me something to think on, but if you have any suggestions or ideas, criticism or just your thoughts, please please please review this chapter! I get so excited when I get reviews in my inbox! Thanks again for reading, you're all amazing! :D x**_

A new day was dawning in a life I didn't want to live. Weeks had passed, maybe months, but my life was grey in every way possible. Not even May, or performing, could pull me out of the depressed hole I was in. The sweltering summer was suffocating me, and I was becoming less and less of a person.

When I first arrived home, I was a celebrity, everybody wanted a bit of me, but nobody wanted the bit of me that mattered. The bit that Maxon had torn into shreds. I threw myself into performing, trying my very hardest to ignore the aching inside of me, and to focus only on providing for my family.

Money was no longer too much of a problem for us, people would pay so much for my company alone that I was amongst the richest in our part of town. Of course, that was not hard, amongst fives.

We split everything I earns, and gave some to Aspen's family to help them deal with his loss. They were every bit as broken as I was, just in different ways. I liked to go and visit them to weep, pretending we had a common sadness, when mine was caused by the loss of another man.

Would I ever get over the heartbreak that the palace had brought me? Perhaps that was something that would never heal, eventually the idea that my experiences were helping others, the money I was earning for others, that wore off. No longer was that a distraction. Now I was selfish. I would be selfish and rude, I would not let anyone pity me, so I lashed out at the world.

I shut myself in my room for days on end, crying myself to sleep every night, but then haunted by my demons.

The only person who could bring joy to me these days was Sam. His constant warmth rubbed off on me meagrely, and when I was with him I felt safe. He was the only person I would let in my room when I got to my worse, I couldn't let even May see me like this, I wouldn't let her idolise me, want to become the broken mess that I had embodied.

Every night Sam would find me, his arms trying to hold me together in whatever way they could, his words in my ears trying to soothe my pain. It was short, but sweet, and he soon became a necessity in my life, seemingly the one stable thing there. He came with me everywhere, half body guard, half protector from my consuming loneliness, but his company was one I craved, a soft warmth filled me when we were together.

It was only one night that I realised what Maxon had done. He'd chosen perhaps the perfect specimen for me, kind, honourable, sweet, in the hope that I would fall for him instead, but whenever I was with Sam, it was Maxon I wished for. Sam was just as handsome as Maxon, perhaps a little less, but when Maxon was the angel put in my life, no one would ever measure up.

Sam had hair the colour of honey, and eyes a dark brown that reminded me of the giant trees that grew in spring. When we sat together sometimes I tried to put Maxon's face on his, tried to pretend it was Maxon with me, but he was always too distant, too hard for me to reach. I couldn't allow myself to fall for the Maxon version of Sam, love was a game I would never enter again.

My life now revolved around crying, and when there was no tears, there was Sam to slowly pull me back to myself. When there was neither, there was May. May perhaps, was the one thing stopping my from going insane, I needed to be there for her, I was her role model, and I wouldn't let her become me. I needed her to change, not to fall as deeply for another as I did, I wouldn't let her feel like this. Ever.

It had been one month. One month of bitter loneliness, and I finally felt as though my world was beginning to revolve again. I had a routine, wake up, buy breakfast with Sam, go for a walk with Sam, cry in my room until May and Guy finished lessons, then I would spend my evening with them.

Sam knocked softly on my bedroom door, I was curled up in a ball on my bed, trying to stem the flow of tears, and the noise startled me. I sat up straight, and called him in. As he entered he smiled softly at me, "The report's on." He said, "I think maybe you should watch it this once, you can see what an idiot he is and then your life can begin again," he added with a sweet smile.

I couldn't help but smile back at him, his sentiment was so thoughtful and kind that he deserved nothing less. I thought, with him, I could face this. I stood up, dusting down my dress, and took his outstretched hand.

My whole family was gathered round the TV, trying their hardest not to look too shocked when I entered the room. May was smiling sadly at the screen, but my mother was looking genuinely upset about what was going on on the telly.

I looked towards the screen, and what I saw made my tummy rise and my heart sink. Maxon, in all his unprecedented beauty, glowing in his palace uniform was stood at the centre of the scene, smiling softly.

To his left, and this is what truly destroyed me, was Kriss, her hair pulled up in an elegant twist, and an impossibly white gown on. She was smiling serenely at Maxon, and he too at her, though his smile I could see, did not touch his eyes quite like hers.

With me gone, and Elise following me soon after, it was just the two of them now. The two of them. The report. A special programme. All the pieces hit the me as my body hit the floor, Sam calling my name in the distance.

This was no catch up report. This was an announcement, an announcement I couldn't handle. I was curled into a ball on the floor, Sam whispering comforting words in my ear, when the door was blown of it's hinges.

Three men entered, their guns raised, and I screamed. I couldn't handle this again. No more from these wild men that came for me. Sam instinctively covered my body with his, calling for my family to stand behind him.

I looked to my left, and the diamond ring on Kriss' finger was the last thing I saw before gunshots pilfered the air.


	11. Chapter 11 : A New World

**To Karen (my lovely guest reviewer) : your idea was amazing I couldn't help but make it a reality, it was far better than whatever one i had already, so thank you so much! You are amazing!**

**For everyone else, thank you so much for all your epic and beyond reviews, you make me smile so much and it makes my day every time you do. This chapter is getting things exciting again, and I really hop you like it. Please review! It's so awesome when you do, and I really do like carrying out your suggestions. The plot of this chapter was inspired by someone else's suggestion, so i promise I cherish each one! Anyways, please, read and enjoy, and review this chapter! Thank youuuuuu :D**

Three men strode towards my family, the glittering black of their guns standing out to me. Their warning was not needed, we were already cowering in a ball on the floor, May sobbing recklessly at my feet. I shook Sam off my body, nodding towards May and we instantly both moved to cover her. The whole family was now protected by a barrier of me, Sam and my father.

"Sorry, sorry, mi perdona Singer family, my gun, eet has a life of its own," the familiar tinkle of the Italian accent confused me, why were they here? Of course I missed my Italian friends greatly, but my banishment from the palace had meant the loss of those friends.

Suddenly, the curtains were thrust open by the intruders, and the sunlight exposed them for what they really were. Soldiers. But not palace soldiers. Their uniform glinting in the sunlight was a rich red and green, whereas the palace here was blue. Their hair was the dark ebony and their skin the exact palette of my Italian comrades. These men really were from Italy, and they were here for me.

I slowly stood up from my crouch on the floor, Sam rising with me, his face determined, and I had a pang of love for this man beside me. I couldn't let him get hurt here, not because of me. Whatever friends the Italians once had been, now they had entered my house with guns, they must be here for me, and I wouldn't let anyone else be a part of whatever they wanted.

"Please gentlemen. I doubt that your quarrel is with my family. Your guns aren't necessary here, I'll come with you happily, just don't hurt my family, please." My voice was strong, I was attempting the regal tone that Maxon had taught me worked every time.

The guards looked down on me, their faces twisted into confusion. One of them nodding slowly, before replying, "Lady America, we have come for you, errr, your guard and your seester. Our royal family would like for your company, grazi."

His exotic accent made him hard to understand, but I realised quickly that his intentions were not to hurt us, and I walked over to them. "Please sir, you must understand that I cannot just leave my family at such short notice, they need me here."

"Your family shall be protected miss, our majesty wants the company of you and your friends. Please, come now madam."

I turned to May, who was nodding in confusion, but her eyes were dancing with excitement. I supposed that I should give her enough experiences to cherish, and this would be a trip to cherish, for sure. Sam too, was smiling at me in encouragement. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing. The Italians, after all, were very kind.

"Our country will provide you with everything, you just need to come now please." Their accent was warm and kind, I knew I could trust these men.

"America please, go with them." My dad was mumbling, my mum nodding. "It'll help you, you know, bring back your life." I couldn't help but agree with him, perhaps this was just what I needed to bring me back to reality. I nodded once at the guards, and took Sam's outstretched hand, twisting to take May with my other.

Maybe this was a silly, rush decision, I'd only known the men for several minutes, but something within my gut was telling me that I should follow them with everything I had, that it would take me to a better place.

Our goodbyes were short, I didn't know how long we'd be away, so there was no real method to them. I promised my mum religiously that me and May would continue with our work, that I would try to teach May some Italian whilst we were over there. I hugged my dad once, and with a comforting squeeze from him, and a kiss from Gerad, I was ready.

We followed the men out of the door, and into their waiting car, and were whisked away. I shall not elaborate on the journey, again we took the metal birds to Italy, neither May nor Sam had been in one before, so they were both very much on the brink of giddiness. I would have liked to have been that excited too, but all it did was remind me of my journey to the palace, and Maxon. Maxon who was waiting there for me.

We travelled for what seemed like days, perhaps it was a a matter of hours, perhaps not, but the plane was far bigger than our house back in Carolina, so we spent the journey in luxury. Every time May discovered something new, like the wardrobe full of beautiful dresses that fit her perfectly, she would let out a little excited squeal, a sound I wished I could bottle for when times were bad.

Within minutes every one of these dresses had been tried on, then hung back up ever so carefully, as though May was afraid they were made of dreams, too beautiful to be real. I helped her choose a deep red one, and I settled on one in a similar colour, so we looked very much the identical girls.

Sam slept a lot of the journey, but ever now and then he would come and play cards with us, or read to May. I couldn't help but adore their relationship, my sister clearly adored him, and for some reason the thought made me glow a little. When the big bird started to descend on the new world beneath us, I squirmed slightly in my seat in excitement. On this plane there were no windows, so this new land was completely unknown to me. I wanted to explore, to love, to be.

Sam saw and winked at me, taking my hand in his. His palm was slightly sweaty, and his brow was in a fixed expression, as though trying to mask his fear. The descent to land, I had to admit, was not too pleasant, but I had been told that some people were much more affected by it than me, and I couldn't help but smile, my fearless Sam was not so fearless after all. I leant over and kissed him once on the cheek, whispering in his ear that he needn't be afraid. He blushed slightly, but then instantly relaxed.

When the plane had finally landed, I grinned at May, and we jumped out of our seats, heading towards the door, Sam following. When the door was finally opened, I took a sharp intake of breath. The beauty of this land was so extreme it really took my breath away.

Everywhere was green, green and lush, the sun beaming down on the world. People around us were laughing, talking together, freedom emanating from their every pore. Only now did I really understand what Princess Nicoletta had said to me, their people really were much freer than ours.

The golden building in front of us had to be the palace,it's unprecedented beauty was too extreme for it to be anything else. This building truly blew the one in Illea out of the water. Gold. Everything was gold. Towering far above our heads, every inch of the building radiated beauty. Glorious, ecstatic beauty. Wherever there was no gold, there was a window, windows covering every floor, sapping in the golden sunlight, meaning everywhere was lit with happiness.

The doors that we were lead through were glass too, drawing us into a lavishly decorated hallway, every decoration in red, green or white, clearly the country's colours.

The man leading our little party was one of the most handsome men I had eve seen, coffee coloured skin, almond eyes and pitch black hair, in fact, every person in this palace was probably the best looking person I had ever seen. It was clear that this country was far more superior than mine, and that was a fact that I smiled about. Their freedom had not brought destruction, it had brought perfection.

Our guard turned and smiled to us, "welcome to Italy!" He grinned, taking us towards the golden door that took up half on one wall, glowing profusely at us, begging to be opened.

May was practically bouncing off the walls, trying her very hardest to calm down, but the smile on her face was almost as bright and big as the sun that was so clearly worshipped here. I worshiped May's smile though, I worshipped her happiness, because it brought me happiness too, and I wished to myself in that moment, that I could keep that smile on her face forever.

Sam too, was giddy with excitement, his eyes sparkling with delight, his hand clutching mine, as though trying to wake himself up, but this was not dream. I was here, and I would not be woken up.

When the door was opened, I instantly recognised a familiar face, and practically ran into the opened arms of princess Nicoletta. "America!" She cried, embracing me for a minute, before setting me down.

"As much as I would like to enjoy your excitement for my country, miss Singer, I have urgent business with you thank I think we must discuss." I nodded at her, I knew that there was some reason for me being here, and whatever it was I was just happy that I was here.

I looked at the guard who brought us in and said, in my most regal voice "please take my sister and officer Wren to their rooms for them to settle, I must speak with your princess now." He nodded, excited to be of help, before guiding May and Sam out of the room, they were too excited to be confused by what was going on, but I knew that the loss of me in a moment like this was not the end of the world to them. They had exploring to do.

"Nicoletta," I smiled at the princess, "what is it you want?" Nicoletta guided me to a nearby table, where we sat opposite one another.

"You like my country?" Nicoletta asked me.

"It is wonderful, truly. I wish I could stay here forever, I have never seen such a beautiful and free place. This is everything I wanted Illea to be." Nicoletta smiled at me, before frowning to herself, planning her next words.

"You see miss Singer, as disappointed as I was to hear of your exit of the palace, I couldn't help but think. What if I said there was a way for you and your family to stay in my country forever? Of course, there is something you must do for me first."

My stomach squirmed, nerves getting the better of me, but I managed to stumble out "whatever it is your majesty, I'm sure it would never be payment enough for our staying here, please, tell me what you would like."

"I'm not sure whether you know or not, miss Singer, but I have a younger brother, his name is Roberto. He is one year older than you, and looking for a wife. We need him to marry well, to link to an ally, and I would be happy to link him to your country. I trust prince Maxon, I believe he will make your country great. We would like to be linked to that country, and I believe you are the best way."

Her words stunned me to my very core. That was why she wanted me here? She wanted me to be some sort of pawn for her worldwide game of chess? I couldn't let her do that to me, but then I thought of May. How happy she was here. How much mother and father and Gerad would like it here. How much Illea would prosper with such a link to this magnificent country. We could be free.

Maybe I could just meet him? He may be nice, my prejudice towards princes before was wrong, perhaps all princes were as magnificent as Maxon. Perhaps I could really do this, really change things for my country.

Just as I was about to respond, another guard walked into the room, a sheet of paper in his hand, and he began to speak in garbled Italian, which I struggled to make out, I only knew a few words, but the ones I did know helped me decider what he was saying, and when I did, the world beneath me was whipped out, thrown into a whirlwind.

"Your majesty, I am sorry to interrupt, but the country Illea, they hear of your and miss Singers plans, they know she has come visiting, and they know why. The prince, he and his fiancé and coming to visit. He says you need to talk."

Maxon was coming. Maxon was coming to find me, just before I agreed to marry another man, Maxon was coming. Maxon was coming.


	12. Chapter 12 : A Venture

**Ello! So here's my new chapter, this story is so honestly I open, I really know what's going to happen as well as you do, so whenever you want to happen, please tell me in the reviews! Anything could happen, but you guys can dictate it just as much as me. Im really enjoying the way this story is going, I hope you do too, please read and enjoy! :)**

The world beneath me began to spin and suddenly I didn't know where I was or what to do. I fell backwards, desperately trying to find something solid to hang onto, to find some sort of life raft that would prevent me from the inevitable heartbreak that Maxon would bring. Just as I was about to fall onto the floor, I felt strong arms around me, pulling me back to my feet.

"Miss Singer? You are not well?" Nicoletta looked concerned, but she was no help to me, I needed to stay away from Maxon, and he as coming right for me, a great big ship with its blinkers on, and yet he was still missing the massive iceberg that was me. He would destroy us both, he just needed to stay away until the wedding.

Perhaps he would be a guest at my wedding to this unknown man, I wondered whether he would be sad, whether he would pity the poor girl who he drove to marrying a stranger for the sake of his country. Maybe he wouldn't even come, maybe he wouldn't want to see my face ever again.

Whatever happened, Maxon brought misery.

"Please Nicoletta, I'll do anything, I'll marry your brother, happily, I'll marry him and stay here forever, just please, don't let him near me. Don't let me see him."

Nicoletta's eyebrows raised momentarily, and she smiled softly down on me. "You'll marry my brother?" She asked, her eyes sparkling in happiness.

"Yes, yes I will, please, just keep Maxon away from me." The desperation in my voice was undeniably weak. I was nothing but a poor weak girl with nothing left in my life to cling to but dashed hopes of a long lost marriage. And still he haunted me. Still he wanted my heart to be broken.

"Very well, I shall make it my duty to keep you away from the prince, but in the mean time my dear friend, I must introduce you to my brother." She finished the sentence with an overexcited giggle, and pulled me out of the room.

We raced down corridors, halls and massive rooms, their beauty parallel, if not more extreme to that of the palace in Illea. Deep colours that glittered in the sunlight were everywhere, the wealth of this place seemed endless. I realised that one day this might be my palace. These halls would be mine. Perhaps my children would run down them, a cross of my veins and another's.

When we finally reached what appeared to be Nicoletta's destination, my stomach swam with nerves. Behind the door we faced could be my future husband. The father of my children. My love.

Would he be a disappointment? Would he make my stomach roll with the thought of a life with him? I had only ever imagined my life with two men, and both of those had left me in one way or another. Perhaps this man was the key to whatever happiness I needed now. I would make him the key.

Perhaps he would be the man of my dreams, perhaps Maxon was just another pawn put in my way to teach me the ways of love. But then, without Maxon I wouldn't be here now. That was what mattered. The now. I was here now, and I would live in the now.

The door was pulled open, and the man that stood at the door could only be the prince Roberto.

His beauty was indescribable. He was, most probably, the most handsome specimen I had ever laid eyes on, and certainly the most exotic. He was wearing the same uniform as the guards around here, yet his uniform was glittering with medals and jewels, even if it wasn't his gloriousness automatically made him stand out as different. His skin was the the colour of coffee on an early morning, so tanned that he was always glowing in the light. His eyes were the most glittering of emerald jewels, shining bright towards me, radiating hope. He was taller than me by at least a head, so I had to look up to meet his eyes, but when I did I couldn't help but smile.

"Lady Singer, I have heard so much about you, it is such a pleasure to meet you at last." His smile widened to reveal sparklingly white teeth, yet his smile was so warm and trustworthy that I couldn't help but like him. He leaned towards me and kissed my on both cheeks, laughing loudly at my blush.

He turned towards Nicoletta, who was grinning despicably to herself, and winked, before entering into a flurry of Italian conversation with her, all of it too fast for me to make out. By the end of the conversation, his smile was even broader, he was practically bouncing of the walls.

"Forgive me miss America, my sister, she says you would like to stay here? You would be my wife? I would love to talk to you, to understand you before anything else, si?" I smiled at him, his personality was so warm and friendly that you couldn't help but smile at him. I could see why Italy was such a united nation, you couldn't help but love their leader.

"Yes, of course your majesty, I would love to talk," I replied, but he shook his head,

"No please, call me Roberto, if we're to be married you may as well give me my real name," his voice was jovial and I couldn't help but trust him.

"Then you'd better call me America, I'd love to talk to you some more about all of this." I said, with a slight giggle, this was such an unknown world, such a world that could be mine.

My mind flickered briefly to May and Sam, they still didn't know any of this, to them we were just on holiday, I should probably go and tell them, but now was not the time for that. Now was the time for my future.

Roberto held out his hand, and I took it without thinking. "So how is Illea? I must say the only time I went was long ago, it was not in such a good state, but my sister, she says your new prince is good? This is true?"

"Maxon is exactly what my country needs to mend it, with him in control, our country will be grand once more." My vice shook slightly, this was one of the first times I had spoken about Maxon since I was at the palace.

"But he is a fool, no? He lets you go, and that is a silly decision. You are not the kind that people should let go of. Once someone has a woman like you in their life, they do not let go, they hang on for everything that they have." His words warmed my body slightly, the kindness in him was so real, so sure that I couldn't help but believe him.

"Maxon believed that I was bad for him, that I brought him trouble, but if it were not for him I wouldn't be here, and so I really am grateful to him. I owe him a lot." I smiled, perhaps one day I would have moved on, and Maxon wouldn't be so mind numbingly painful to talk about, today, the pain was reduced.

"Ah, but trouble is a good thing, I like trouble!" Roberto chucked to himself, before digging me softly in the ribs until I couldn't help but join in his laughter. Our chimes of happiness echoed up and down the hallway.

We continued talking for well over an hour, here and there, no general meaning to our conversation, but it was so easy, so friendly that it was fine.

"America, you must realise, at heart I am just another helpless romantic man, so it would make me very happy if you did not publicise our engagement yet. I would like to propose to you in a moment so perfectly romantic that it is so natural you cannot say no, so wonderful it is truly deserving of you." I blushed slightly at his words, and for the first time in months, I had hope.

"Of course, you may tell anyone you want that the engagement will happen, just that it hasn't happened yet. I want you to be free and happy here, you are America Singer of Illea, I do not wish you to be anything else." He was offering me everything that I wanted, and yet why wasn't it enough? Why was there still something missing?

"That sounds perfect Roberto, I would love it endlessly. But please, excuse me, I must go and check on my sister, she will be missing me greatly by now." I kissed Roberto on the cheek, before standing up from my seat.

"Ah yes, the delightful May! Please, my love, send her my regards." He smiled at me once more, before finding me a guard to take me to May, and leaving the room with a final wink.

Once I entered the room May pounced on me, asking me every question under the sun, trying her hardest to get to the bottom of my blush. I answered every one, filling her in on the whole situation, which she called "the most romantic thing in the history of the world", and allowed her to gush endlessly over my description of Roberto.

At six, a maid entered our room, telling us that the royal family from Illea had arrived, and butterflies exploded in my stomach. Maxon was here. I tried to disguise my quaking behind May, telling her stories of Roberto, how he longed to meet her, and we got ready for dinner together, trying to make myself worthy of Roberto.

Over an hour later, another maid entered our room, telling me that prince Maxon was here, and that he would be dining with the whole family, so Nicoletta had allowed me dinner in my room. May and Sam were expected to dine with them though, so May left, eager to meet Roberto, and to see Maxon once more.

I stayed in my room, not wanting to touch my meal, trying to stem the flow of tears that the thought of Maxon brought. The hour that passed was pne of the loneliest that I had ever experienced. My life was downstairs, nearly everyone I loved and ever had loved were downstairs, and yet my heartbreak rendered me disabled in the situation.

Footsteps passed my door every couple of minutes, and each time I held my breath, part of me praying it was May, come to whisk me away from my loneliness, part of me wishing it was just a servant, and that I could wallow in my self loathing alone.

I was jerked into a sitting position though, when the door opened a while later, and footsteps came towards the bed. I was around the corner, so I didn't see who it was until they fully turned towards me. And when they did I felt my world cascade onto the carpet, and everything in my life come crumbling down.

"America." Maxon whispered, his face the picture of shock.

**okay so I want you guys to have more power over this story, so please, leave below whether you'd rather America be with Maxon or Roberto, cast your votes and I'll try go with the most popular, but review with who you want her to end up with, and I'll roll with that decision! Thanks you guys, you really are awesome :)**


	13. Chapter 13 : Options

**Okay so this is kind of a filler chapter while you guys cast your votes... If you haven't read my last chapter yet then go do that first, but I'm leaving it up to you who America ends up with... Vote in the reviews who you would like her to pick :)**

I just stared. This man who I'd been imagining for months, trying to move on from the life I had with him, coming here, trying desperately and failing to fall in love with Sam, agreeing to marry another man for my country. And yet none of this prevented my stomach exploding with butterflies, lighting striking my body.

He was not looking well, the bags under his eyes more exaggerated than before, his eyes sunken and grey, nothing compared to their usual bright and beautiful ways. Was he missing me as much as I was him? If he was, then I think I had coped better, at least my misery was not out rightly obvious. Stubble was growing around his chin, as though he had forgotten to shave too, and his skin was pale and sullen.

His mouth was wide open in surprise, I suppose mine was as well, but inside I was melting slightly at his gaze, which I hated myself for.

"Maxon," I addressed him. Was I seeing things? Did he shiver slightly at my voice? I was clearly seeing only what I wanted to see, of course he wouldn't be like that. Maxon was the king of not showing his emotions.

Without saying a word, walking as though he was possessed, Maxon came towards me and gathered me in his arms, inhaling in my hair. I began to wrap my arms around him, confused, when he shook his head and took several steps back, distancing us.

"America, sorry, I don't know what became of me." He's voice was hard, he had steeled himself once more, he was no longer Maxon, he was Prince Schreave of Illea.

"It's okay Maxon, you were simply being friendly." I tried to put on a dignified smile. What was this? It was as though we were strangers to one another, rather than past lovers.

"You're looking well, being here," he gestured around himself, "the freedom, it suits you, better than back home." His voice was warming slightly, and at the end of his sentence he smiled at me for the first time. His Maxon smile, and suddenly we were just America and Maxon once more, in the gardens of his palace.

"I do love it here, it's so beautiful, but I suppose I better had enjoy it. The rest of my life and all..." My voice trailed off, and I tried to imagine myself here forever more. Roberto holding me on a night, our children in the room next door. It would be a perfect life for any girl.

"Yes, I heard about the news. Congratulation." Maxon was suddenly stiff and steeled again, his formalities creeping in, but they were forced, robotic.

I couldn't help but smile at his attempt of happiness, the falseness in him was so obviously apparent. Maybe I was better off with Roberto. He would a,ways be honest with me, and I trusted that.

"Thank you, I'm very excited about it all, congratulations to you and Kriss too, you must be very happy. I'm pleased for you." At least I, was genuinely happy, I was pleased that Kriss had won in the end, she was so clearly in love with him, so desperate to make him happy. She deserved him. More than I ever could anyway.

"Yes, I'm very pleased with her." Maxon was as stiff as a rod, as though he was being held up by a puppets rope, pulling him straight to attention.

"Please Maxon, sit down," I gestured to the nearest chairs, "you must be here for a reason." At the mention of his reason, he frowned slightly.

"The truth is I just wanted to see you, to check you were okay. I know how much you hate being forced into something." His care for me made me slightly weak at the knees, as did the heartbreaking smile he flashed me.

"Thank you Maxon, but truly, I'm happy to marry Roberto. I may have only known him a day, but I feel I can trust him, I know he cares for me, and I know he would never lie to me." Maxon flinched. "Our marriage would be good for the countries, and May would like it here, as do I, the freedom and happiness is amazing to see amongst people.

Maxon leant forward towards me, making sure I was listening.

"America please don't do this for me. Don't do this for our country, however great the union might be, it would never be good enough to trap you for the rest of your life. Please," he closed his eyes for a moment, as though in pain, "don't ruin your life because I made a mistake, don't be noble for me."

I felt physical pain from his speech. What did he want? And why did he say it was a mistake? He was the one that sent me home. He was the one who ended the selection and chose Kriss. I was purely doing what was best for me, my family and my country. He couldn't stop that. Not by making any grand gestures of love or regret. He had made his choices. I had made mine.

"Maxon you started this when you sent me home, when you decided I wasn't good enough for you, or your country, when you chose Kriss over me and broke my heart in every way that you could, because you thought you were protecting me. You accuse me of being noble? You were the one that tried to save me by breaking me. I don't know why you're here, but please, Maxon, just leave." My voice was cold, I couldn't let him break me, and I tried desperately to push back the tears that threatened to spill over.

"America don't do this, I know you don't want to do this, I know you don't want to marry him. Come home, I can find you somewhere you and your family can be happy, I can keep you safe, just please, don't do this to yourself, I can't watch you do this." His voice was pained, and he too looked on the verge of tears, which shocked me to my very core. Maxon Schreave did not cry, he turned off his emotions and lived his own life, regardless of the consequences.

"Maxon Schreave don't you dare play that card, you are just a small child who won't let go, even though it was you who banished me. How can you say that? Tell me that I don't want to marry him, why? Do you not want me to marry him? If you didn't you shouldn't have sent me away, no you know that! You will not dictate my life anymore Maxon, this is my life, and I shall live it however and with whoever I want to!" I was trying my hardest to control my emotions, but they were slowly overpowering me. Maxon looked destroyed, I was slowly pulling down all his defences, attacking him with his own weapons.

"You don't think I regret it? I regret sending you away every minute of every day, I let you go America, thinking I could cope but the very idea of you with another man is destroying me. I can't let you do that America, I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Maxon please," I said bitterly, as he was breaking my resolve, "go find Kriss and leave." I turned, about to stand up and exit my room, when he grabbed my hand.

How could I ignore him? When his very touch sent shivers down my spine? When everything that he said and did echoed in my heart, begging me not to leave him. I was so connected to him, so very deeply attached to this man that I found it impossible to hurt him. But I had made a deal with Roberto now, I couldn't go back on that. Not for Maxon, not for anyone.

"America I can't. I need you, I can't let you go, not again." I turned to face him, tears running down my face with pity for our situation. How could we work this out when we were both so clearly in love with each other and yet so readily attached to another person? We would destroy not only the hearts of two people, but the deals between two countries. Choosing him may be the only thing I could do to bring myself true happiness, but it would be the most selfish thing I would ever do.

Maxon pulled me closer to him, wiping the tears off my face with his fingertips so gently, it was like he was afraid to break me. The tenderness in his eyes shattered my heart. It was everything I wanted, yet nothing I could have.

"Maxon please," I tried, "we can't do this." The tears were still flowing, yet Maxon's face was set with determination.

"I'm so sorry America, I never wanted to do this to us, but I can't help it." His voice was so sure it made me nervous to my very core. What was he doing?

"Don't marry Roberto, America, marry me."

**So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and that you are starting to decide who you want. This is a filler chapter while I wasn't for you to make up your mind, you have until Tuesday to cast your votes, and on Wednesday I'll upload a new chapter with who you pick. I have two different chapters written depending on who wins but only you can choose. You can vote as many times as you want, and you have until Tuesday... HAPPY VOTING :D**


	14. Chapter 14 : Declare

**Wow. I don't even know what to say other than that. Honestly, you guys are so mind bogglingly amazing that I honestly don't think I will ever ever ever be able to thank you enough. Your reaction to the whole Roberto/Maxon thing has been so dang cool that every day I've had a smile on my face pretty much all the time. None of you have ever met me in person, so you wouldn't truly realise how much that means to me. I'm (unfortunately) in school and it's really not a happy place for me, writing is a sort of escapism and your amazing reviews make such a difference to my day. You turn what was an awful day into a great one, and I'll never be able to thank you enough for that.**

**I have received so many votes for this that I can't believe how lucky I am, but I've been taking a running tally from when the voting started, and the result is one I'm both amused, terrified and baffled with. It was a draw. I counted all my reviews three times, must to make sure, but I'm very sure that I'm right. I was overwhelmed with the amount I received, I even got loads of private messages that I counted as votes, it was ask exciting for me! As it came to a draw, I've decided to see how it goes. I'm going to keep writing, and let the story decide where it wants to go, I have no plans yet, but your reviews really help shape what I write, so please do tell me what you want. I still can't get over how awesome it all is. **

**The result was exactly even, meaning you guys had fallen in love with a character that I created, a figment of my imagination, every bit as Keira Cass' a epic characters. That render fails to blow my mind, and I will never quite wrap my head around it, but wow. Just wow.**

**On a separate note, I reached 100 reviews in the middle of this voting challenge, which to some might that be that amazing, but to me, over 100 of you having an opinion on something that I created, I will never be able to thank you enough.**

**This story was always just a way to hide from the awful time i was having at school, just one person reading it and having an opinion they wanted to share on it was something that made me giddy with excitement, but over 100? That was more than I could ever have dreamt of or imagined, and you guys really are helping to pull me out of a dark place. Thank you. Thank you so so much.**

**Please, if any of you are ever feeling down or upset about anything, talk to me. Message me whenever, any time of any day, I'll be here for you like you all unknowlingly were for me, I owe you endlessly for how much you helped. I still have dark days, but every review I get or favourite or follow, they bring me light for a while.**

**Anyway, enough waffling! Please, read and enjoy, I really hope you love this story as much as I do.**

It felt like I was breaking. My every bone was shattering, but the pain was dull compared to my chest. My chest was burning with an icy heart, like he had taken his hand and pulled out my heart, and I was watching him crush it slowly, with excruciating pain.

"Maxon, please don't-" I was trying my hardest to control the shaking in my voice but it was gradually taking over me. Maxon cut me off, brushing my tears away.

"America I love you. I love you to the end of the earth and to the moon and beyond. I will love you from day to day, year to year, god, I'll love you forever. I promise you that I will love you every moment for the rest of our lives and whatever lies beyond that. I promise to cherish our every minute together, like it is the most precious jewel on this earth, to me, you are the most precious thing on this earth. Just please, don't marry that man. Give me a chance to earn your forgiveness,or at least try to deserve it."

His speech sent shivers down my spine, his every word making my skin tingle.

"Maxon I gave him my word, I promised. The same promise you made to Kriss, those are promises we can't back out on." He frowned at the mention of Kriss, and sighed, it was as if he had forgotten she existed in these few moments together.

"I can sort something out America, I'm the heir to the throne of one of the biggest countries on this earth. If there's a solution to this, I can find it." He smiled softly at me, and all the feelings I had felt for him before came rushing back. I was overtaken by a sudden rush of love for him, and before I knew what I was doing I was stepping into his arms, hiding amongst his body.

"Maxon what do we do?" I said softly into his chest, I was leaving tear marks all over his shirt, but he didn't seem to care, or realise.

"I don't know America, but I will think of something." He tipped my head upwards and leant forward. He removed my tears with whisper soft kisses, which would have made my knees buckle were it not for his arms around me. The sweetness of the situation only made me cry more, and I started to protest.

He did the only thing he could to silence me. He kissed me. His lips were tender and loving on mine, and in that moment every problem in my life flew away in the Italian breeze. I was just here, and every inch of me was his, I was America, just America here with Maxon, and so head spinningly in love with the man kissing me that I forgot everything.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, twisting my fingers in his hair, and he deepened the kiss. His tongue met mine and he moaned softly at the back of his throat. This was everything I wanted, just him and me. Maxon picked me up gently, and carried me towards the bed.

He pushed me down onto the bed and climbed on top of me, kissing down my neck, leaving burning scorches where his lips met my skin. I drew in a ragged breath and met his eyes, sparkling with love and excitement.

Maxon blinked slowly, closing his eyes for several seconds before climbing off me, distancing our bodies. I kept on trying to breathe, my lungs struggling to cope with the burning love inside me.

"We should probably stop," Maxon said, smiling softly at me. I laughed lightly, I don't think I'd ever felt so free and myself.

"We probably should... You should probably go see Kriss, she'll be worried." Maxon grimaced at Kriss' name, but nodded. He moved forward again and kissed me once on the lips, before turning and leaving my room.

I sat back on the bed, and put my fingers to my lips, what had just happened? Did this mean he would break up with Kriss? Did I need to break it off with Roberto? What was wrong with me? One minute I was so ready and happy to marry another man, and then I was kissing Maxon! My heart was still thundering in my chest, and I could smell him on my pillow, and I inhaled the scent deeply. With him around me, I knew I was safe. Even if being with him was the most dangerous thing for me, I knew he would treasure me, he would look after me.

The door opened slowly and I struggled to arrange myself. May walked through, beaming from ear to ear.

"Oh America! You're so lucky, prince Roberto, he is perfect! It's the most romantic thing I've ever heard, gosh, you should have heard him at dinner, he wouldn't stop talking about you! Oh I do hope you marry him, it's all so exciting!" Her voice was high and over excited, but I prayed that her eagerness and giddiness stopped her from noticing how flustered I was.

I wished so desperately that I was in love with Roberto, and not Maxon, but the world worked in strange ways, revolving on its axis, I suppose my axis was Maxon. I couldn't change that.

I slept dreadfully that night, tossing and turning every minute,trying to work out Maxon's intentions. Did he want me to marry Roberto? Obviously not, he'd made that clear, but what was he going to do. It occurred to me he hadn't actually made any promises, just told me he loved me and kissed me. Maybe love was a promise, but I was unsure whether Maxon knew that or not; whether I should keep the promise. I decided that in the morning I would carry on as normal with Roberto, play the fiancé, and wait for Maxon to make the move. That made sense.

In the morning the Italian sun was beaming through my window and I couldn't help but smile despite my confusion, I would enjoy myself whilst I was here, and with beauty like that all around me I couldn't help but love Italy.

May picked me out a dress to wear that matched hers, and I honestly think I had never looked so pretty. The dress was ocean blue, fading into the green of seaweed, twisting and twirling, drawing in every shimmer of light and reflecting back off me. I looked like the sea, like a mermaid of the sea that was having a holiday on the earth, and I couldn't help but love it. I left my hair down and wavy, to match my mermaid plan. I looked above all these people, glittering and shining, but never on their level. A comb of pearls was placed on my head and I smiled at my reflection. Time to make Maxon drool.

Me and May walked to breakfast together, chattering endlessly, before we found the door May believed to be the entrance to the dining room. They were pulled backwards, revealing a long table with Maxon, Roberto and Sam sat together at one end, Kriss and Nicoletta sat at the other.

"Here she is! My beautiful fiancé!" Roberto boomed from the other end of the room. I walked over to them quickly, grinning at Nicoletta, as May took a seat next to Kriss. I giggled at Roberto as he pulled me towards him, and he kissed me on both cheeks before pulling me onto his lap and planting his lips on mine.

The kiss was sweet and tender, and butterflies stirred softly in my stomach. They weren't the violent and passionate flutters that I got when I kissed Maxon, but they were gentler, nicer maybe, they made me feel safe. Roberto made me feel safe. I realised I was blushing and pulled back slowly.

"Ach! My beautiful girl you blush at our kiss!" Roberto roared with laughter and kissed both my cheeks again, picking me up and planting me on the chair next to him. The chair next to Maxon. Maxon's face was bright red, his jaw twitching furiously, and he was watching me, trying to catch my eye. I tried to avoid him, but when I looked up, he was the first thing I saw, and it was hard to ignore that.

His eyes were alight and burning, was that jealousy? I held his gaze for a couple of seconds, smiling politely and then looking back down at my breakfast. "America," Maxon said evenly, his voice very controlled. "You are looking particularly pretty today." How was I supposed to respond to that? I tried my hardest to put on my most regal voice to thank him, and started again with my breakfast when Roberto put his arm around me again, pulling me towards him.

"My America is always beautiful, you would know that Mr Schreave, but no, you had your chance with the perfect woman and you let her go, you are a silly man." I hid in Roberto's chest as he spoke, and I couldn't help but smile. His protectiveness was charming, and the passion in his voice when he spoke sent shivers down my spine.

Maxon stayed diplomatically silent, considering Kriss was at the other end of the table, though her and May were in an intense discussion on wedding dress'. I finished my breakfast shortly after that, and excised myself, kissing Roberto again before leaving, wanting to prove to myself that I really was engaged to him, that this wasn't some crazy dream. Roberto was mine for now, this perfect specimen, and until Maxon told me how he felt I could enjoy the happiness in my life.

It occurred to me then that Roberto didn't have to be temporary. I could choose Roberto, I could marry him and very easily live happily ever after with him in Italy, my dream land. I would be happy, more than happy, I would believing the perfect life, and I would be very much in love, with a man that loved me endlessly. If it was that simple, what was stopping me? What was stopping me marrying Roberto today?

**Once more, thank you, I will never be able to thank you enough, but I'm going to try :) your reviews mean so much to me, as does this story, but I hope I'm creating something I can please people with, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. However you feel about my story, tell me. And thank you. Thank you so much.**


	15. Chapter 15 : Friends and Farewell

**Ello! So I'm really sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was make excuses for my sloppiness, but this chapter had to be a quick one, I have lots of exams this week, and finding any time at all to write was hard, but I've squeezed in this chapter for you all, don't want you getting bored :) the ball chapter (the next one) will be coming to you soon, once my exams are done, and I think you'll like that one, but for now... Enjoy! :)**

I was greeted by three delighted squeals as I walked back into my room. Surely not. But, could it be? I turned the corner, and stood by my bed were my three favourite maids. To be truthful they were the only maids I had ever really known, but they were mine, and I loved them endlessly.

It took approximately three seconds for us all to be together in a mass group hug, and another two before we were all in a heap on the floor, tears streaming with glee.

"Oh this so isn't proper!" Mary giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck and grinning from ear to ear.

"You can't even begin to imagine how much I've missed you all!" I squealed, my whole body fizzing with excitement. I stood up, pulling my dress back into order and hugged them all once more, before I guided us all to my bed.

It occurred to me that this was what I was missing in Italy. I had been needing friends, someone who I could tell everything, who could hug me, encourage me, when things got bad. I had May, of course, but there was only so much I could tell her, and I had Sam, but Sam was different, he was never these three girls.

Anne grinned as we all sat in a circle, holding hands with eachother. No one quite knew what to say, but we were all ecstatic to be reunited. Maybe of Roberto let these girls stay here then I could be well and truly happy, the kind of happy that I would've been with Maxon. I would be safe here, there were no rebels, I would have my friends, my family, my freedom, and Roberto would love me endlessly. Italy was getting better and better.

Then it occurred to me that Roberto must be behind this, bringing the girls over, letting them stay ; he truly wanted me to be happy.

"How come you're here?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as even as it would go.

Lucy's smile brightened even more, if that was possible, before she started, "Oh, we all got letters, big posh ones from the Italian royal family. They said they needed us right away, that there were carriages waiting for us outside. Of course, we had to ask prince Maxon, but he said it was fine. Didn't look like he thought it was fine though did he Mary?"

Mary nodded almost sombrely. "He looked really quite distressed, not happy at all to hear the news, but he let us go." He must have known, I thought to myself. He must have guessed from that Roberto's intentions, and come over as soon as he could.

"Miss, it was the best time of our lives that journey," Anne said "we were treated like royalty, taken out in a glass carriage, everyone stared at us. I don't think we've ever slept so well, or eaten so much!" She gestured to her stomach, and all the girls laughed. I couldn't help but bask in their happiness, I loved it when they were enjoying themselves, so carefree, and this time I was the reason they were made happy. I wanted to continue to make them happy for as long as I could.

"Oh!" Mary exclaimed. "I almost forgot! We have a dress for you miss." Her voice went higher in excitement, and the other girls sat up straighter, their smiles diabolical.

"A dress?" I looked at them carefully, studied their excitement. "Why would I need another dress? I have plenty here."

"But Miss, haven't you heard?" Anne winked at Lucy before continuing, "prince Roberto is throwing a ball for you in welcoming, you need to be the best dressed there." My smile was growing gradually. A ball? I couldn't help but get excited for the prospect of a ball, though a small niggly voice in the back of my mind reminded me of the dancing involved. If it was a ball, and the girls had made me a dress, I would undoubtedly be the best dressed there.

Mary unzipped a long garment holder, one I hadn't noticed before, and I gasped.

"Oh girls." I exclaimed, "you really are angels." The three of them were watching me, awaiting my response, and smiling knowingly. The dress really was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, far prettier than any other dresses I had ever worn, even prettier than the ones Queen Amberly or Princess Nicoletta wore. It sounded silly, to me every dress I wore was better than the last, but this really was the most extraordinary thing I had ever witnessed.

The gown was blue, but so dark it dipped into black, and very inch of it shone. It was like watching the night sky, and every inch of it made me want to touch it, to stroke the glistening fabric. It hypnotised me, begging me to wear it, to love it. To love the owner of it. It was shimmering though, shimmering with different colours, bright orange and red threads that reminded me of fireworks wove their way through the dress, as well as soft blues of the sea. The dress looked every inch like an exploding firework on a dark night, and it was so rare, so stunning that I was entranced by it, I couldn't help but watch it.

My maids helped me into it, and my reflection kind of hypnotised me. The contrast between the dark colour of it and the bright threads made my every movement fizz, I was like a walking firework that wouldn't go out, my hair burning bright above it all. The dress made me beautiful, and no doubt the most obvious to spot in the room full of people. The dress made me ready to face the ball. I tried to hug my maids, but they refused, telling me I would wrinkle my dress, and they carefully helped me out of it.

My maids left an hour or so later, attempting to find their rooms, and I heard a knocking at my door. I sat up straight, expecting it to be Maxon or Roberto, but it shocked me when Sam walked through to door.

"Hi!" I smiled at him, and he smiled back, but it was sort of reserved.

"What's up?" I was sort of worried now, Sam was never normally quiet around me. He came and sat next to me, taking my hand in his casually.

"You're happy here right America?" His voice was monotonous, and there was no real emotion involved.

"Very happy Sam, why? What's the matter?"

"See, you have everyone you need here, and you're happy, and I'm happy when you're happy, but there's been a problem at home America, I need to go." A tear started to roll down his cheek and it scared me, Sam was never sad, he was the strong one.

"What kind of problem Sam?" He looked back up at me, his eyes burning with pain.

"The rebels came, they were in my village, my brother, he's gone." He stopped trying to stem his emotions there, his shoulders crumpled and he let out a broken sob. I didn't know what to do, my heart was breaking for him, but I didn't know how to make it any better. I wrapped my arms around him, doing all I could to keep him whole.

"They can't find him, he could be anywhere, he could have joined them, he could be de-" he stopped quickly, as though he wasn't allowing himself to admit that as an option yet. It wasn't until that Sam wiped him eyes, and mine, that I realised I was crying.

"He won't be Sam, he's going to be fine, don't worry. But your family need you now, you need to see them." It occurred to me that I knew nothing about his family, he'd never once spoken about his life before the draft. I kissed him on the cheek as he stood up, losing Sam would be hard, he'd been there when no one else was, he was so selfless, so consistently kind.

"Promise me you'll write Sam, tell me everything, every boring detail, and I promise you I'll do the same. You haven't heard the last of me Sam Wren." My voice was jokey, but I was serious, I couldn't let Sam go. He shook his head, the glimmer of a smile on his lips.

"I doubt I would anyway, future Princess America of Italy. But I promise I will write anyway, can't have you forgetting me." He hugged me one last time, and I wanted to tell him everything, let out all of my confusion and explain to him my situation. But that would be stupid, and unfair, and so many things were wrong with it that I could only ever take this to my grave.

As he left, I felt one lonely tear run down my cheek. Sam Wren, so kind and peaceful. I would never forget him.

I looked up into the sky from my window, willing myself to be happy. I had so many things to be happy about right now. Maxon. My maids. May. Italy. Roberto. The ball. I smiled at last at the thought of tomorrow nights ball. It was coming, and I was ready, and something in my gut told me it would be a night I couldn't forget.


	16. Chapter 16 : The Ball

**_Hey you! So this is my new chapter, and it's kind of a big one for America, and for me too! I hope you enjoy it, and you dont hate me too much for the ending... Please review, I love you all! :)_**

It was the night of the ball. I'd spent the day tentatively trying not to talk to anyone, Sam was still very much on my mind, and I was still confused about Maxon and Roberto. Maybe tonight would help me decide, any way would be good.

Two hours before the ball my maids started on my hair and make up. Every inch of me was pulled and preened, and I had to be honest, it hurt like hell.

They washed my hair carefully, adding all sorts of products and gels that I had never heard of, each promising to do a different thing, each of them smelling better than the one before. My hair was dried softly with a hair dryer and then painstakingly curled to perfection, so my usual waves were gone.

From a bag next to her, Mary pulled out an emerald hair comb, which glittered in every single light and was so pretty and obviously expensive the thought of it being on me made me wince.

"Mary I'll break it, please don't put that on me." Mary grimaced as Lucy and Anne laughed at me, they knew I was right.

"I'm sorry Miss, the Prince requested it especially." That confused me.

"Which prince?" I asked, trying not to let the interest seep into my tone.

"Prince Roberto, of course." I scolded myself mentally, of course it would be Roberto, why would Maxon want to choose what I wore? Lucy giggled again at Roberto's name, which baffled me.

"How come you're so chipper?" I asked her,

"Oh no reason, just Roberto..." Lucy's cheeks burned red and her voice trailed off, but there was something she was hiding, something important.

"What am I missing girls? What's going to happen tonight?" Come to think of it throwing a ball in my honour was strange. Maybe if it were for Maxon or Kriss it would be justified, but to the rest of the world I was just visiting my friend Nicoletta.

"We can't, and won't tell you miss. You'll just have to wait and see." Anne's tone was final, and the three of them looked uncomfortable so I shut up, I didn't want to put them in an awkward situation.

They put on my dress very carefully, and again I couldn't help but gasp at its beauty. I didn't deserve this dress, in fact I didn't deserve these maids. "I'm never going to get used to that," I said, almost to myself, and the maids smiled at me in response.

"It's a dress for for a queen Miss, you deserve every inch of it." Lucy was smiling contentedly at me, even me being happy with her work made her happy, and that was kind of amazing.

Mary placed the emerald comb in my hair, using it to pull back a few strands that would've gotten in my face, but other than that left my freshly curled hair down for once. A plain necklace was places around my neck, with a small emerald pendant to match the comb. Roberto was really pulling out all the stops tonight.

The girls applied soft make up to my face, make up was still a relatively new concept to me and baffled me ever so slightly, but it did make me look fresher. Something was put on my eyeline, which made my eyes look bigger and brighter, and then something on my eyelashes which made them look much longer. My eyes looked excited and bright.

They put something around my face which made them appear soft and then a gloss thing on my lips which made them shiny and smiley. When the girls put the mirror in front of me I hardly recognised myself.

The woman stood in front of me was no creature of this earth, she was some sort of ungodly beauty that shone from every angle, and staring at her was not a choice. You had to look at her to adore her every inch. I was not myself, and I loved every moment. Tonight I would be the pristine girl in the mirror, I would make everybody fall in love with me. I would be the queen of hearts tonight, and not an inch of me regretted it.

May skipped into my room and stopped dead in her tracks, staring at me. She was wearing a bright turquoise dress that fluffed out at the skirt, making her look like a little bird. The sleeves were short and made of lace, making her skin look like a china doll. She was beautiful, she looked too rosy and too sweet to be real, and the only way I could work out it was her was by her trademark grin.

"You look so pretty America." She said, not a complement, more of a statement, and I walked over and hugged her. "You too May, you look like a little bird." She smiled at me when I said that, but continued staring anyway.

"You're gonna break Maxon's heart tonight America," the tone of her voice shocked me like she knew everything, but I knew she didn't, she was just assuming things here.

"What do you mean?" I said carefully, watching her expression.

"Oh come on America, it's so blindingly obvious that he's still in love with you, don't even try to deny it." Her voice was so grown up, how did I miss that before? May was getting older, I couldn't make her my baby sister anymore, but I couldn't let her know how Maxon truly felt.

"Oh well," I half sang, desperate to appear carefree, "I'm with Roberto now," she winked at me, and then took my hand, dragging me out of the door. "Time to dance!" She sang, and I groaned. I was going to try my hardest to avoid the dance floor tonight.

I couldn't help but gasp when we walked into the ballroom. This was too much, too much for them to do for me. But still, it was so mind numbingly stunning that I loved every inch of it. The whole room was emerald, to match my comb, and flowers lined every spare surface. I was stood at the top of the stairs, watching everyone talking and dancing. Everything in this room was perfect, beautiful, including the people. Despite this, I couldn't help but think my dress made me the prettiest here, which was somewhat self centered, but tonight I didn't care. Tonight I was the girl in the reflection, not little America Singer.

The guard near the door picked up some sort of speaker that made his voice impossibly loud, and said in English, yet with a soft Italian accent, "Ladies and gentlemen, Miss America and Miss May Singer." With his introduction, everyone in the room turned to look at the top of the stairs where I was stood. And gaped. They stared at me with every emotion possible, happiness, jealousy, lust, excitement, even hatred, but I chose to ignore Kriss.

Me and May slowly walked down the stairs, and I was very careful not to fall in the silly heels I had been put in, though I couldn't complain. I completely loved my outfit. As we reached the bottom of the stairs, Roberto held his arm out to me, his eyes still locked on mine. They were wide with excitement and something I couldn't put my finger on, was he nervous?

"Lady America, you look... Absolutely breathtaking." His voice was soft but slightly raspy, and I smiled sweetly at him. I took in his exquisite suit and turned my smile into a grin, "you don't look too bad yourself," I added, and just as I was about to ask him why we was throwing this ball his lips descended on mine. He kissed me there, in the middle of the ballroom full of people, and it turned as red as my hair. I couldn't deny the kiss was amazing, it really was, soft stirrings in my stomach reminded me how much I liked Roberto, and god, he was a good kisser.

When he pulled back he was laughing, but still holding me tightly, I looked around meekly, and realised people were laughing, and clapping, but Maxon was the one who I noticed. He was not clapping, instead looking at me in a mixture of sadness and fury. I realised I had just kissed his rival in front of hundreds of people, but I pushed away the guilt. Maxon would not toy with me now.

"My love," Roberto whispered in my ear, "go and enjoy yourself, it is your night after all, but please, save me the last dance." I nodded, and smiled at him once again. I stretched onto my tiptoes, kissing him on the cheek before attempting to find May in the crowds.

May was talking animatedly to Maxon, so I started to walk in the other direction. How could I be so lonely in a sea of people? This was my ball, why was I so alone? I started to turn around when a hand grabbed my elbow, and I turned to face Maxon. He bowed deeply, before extending his hand, and asking me to dance.

I giggled, "You're going to regret this." I said softly to him, he smiled in return, "it may be my last chance." Something in his voice scared me, the finality, but he had made his choice. He was going to marry Kriss, he had clearly forgotten our time together the other night, which I was trying to push to the back of my head, but nothing was working.

Maxon pulled me into his arms, and I was safe. The song was relatively slow, so we didn't really have to dance much, just sway from time to time.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you how beautiful you look tonight America, it's not fair for us mere mortals. You're clearly hogging all the beauty." He was joking, but there was a certain raspiness in his voice. Was that lust? I only smiled in response not trusting my voice, and he bent down so his mouth was near my ear.

"Do you think if I tug my ear we can go and talk together for a couple of minutes. Not long, I promise, I don't want to keep you away from your party, but there's something I need to say to you." I nodded at him, the music would have overpowered my voice, and we tugged our ears simultaneously.

I exited the room first, pretending to go the the bathroom, though I waited in a nearby hallway for a few minutes as I waited for Maxon to join me. When he did he looked calm, yet there was an urgency in his eyes I couldn't place. He took my hand and pulled me into one of the rooms down the corridor.

"Are we safe here?" I asked him, and he nodded, his beautiful face smiling now.

"I checked before, this is one of the rooms they keep empty in case of guests. It locks." I watched as he turned the key in the door carefully, he had obviously planned this moment.

Maxon came and stood opposite me, cupping my face in his hands.  
"Please tell me what's going on America." His voice was soft, sad almost.

"I don't know Maxon, you said you'd sort some things out and then come see me, what's happened?" I tried not to worry, but if he had to take me away now, before he had any plans, something had happened that required urgency.

"I thought I had longer, I thought-" Maxon shook his head, and I watched as tears started building in his eyes.

"Maxon please tell me what's going on," my voice was urgent now, I couldn't watch him get upset here, there had to be something I could do.

"He wants to ask you to marry him tonight. In front of everyone. I thought I had more time to get you out of this, but he wanted it sooner," what Maxon was saying started to sink in. Roberto was going to propose tonight. Everything made sense now, Maxon's anguish, the ball, the excitement of my maids, all the pieces fit into place.

No. I wasn't ready for this. I loved Roberto, but I was still IN love with Maxon, that was obvious. I couldn't do this yet, not when Maxon was so readily arranging me and him to marry.

"I was going to take you away, to marry you in secret before anyone could stop us. I would have explained to Kriss, the Italians would not be too upset with the loss. All the plans were in place, we were leaving tomorrow..." Tears were really falling down his face now, maybe he was understanding what it felt like when he sent me home. He was losing me, and there was nothing he could do.

"Please America, just don't agree, please do anything, just isn't agree to marry him right now, stay away from the ball, just go to your room rather than wait for the last dance. Let me marry you I'm the one that loves you, I'm the one that will make you happy, just don't agree to marry him."

What was I supposed to say? Agree that I we could marry eachother, even though we were both engaged? Tell him I was going to marry Roberto, and break both our hearts?

"I should go Maxon, they will start wondering where we are." I didn't want to have to make this choice now, so instead I was running away from my decisions.

"Fine," Maxon said, before pulling me towards him, kissing me with such urgent passion that without his support I would have buckled under my love for him. "Just please," he said after pulling back, "trust me." Trusting him was simple, it was something I did on a daily basis, it was just trusting myself that worried me. How could I break both Roberto and Kriss' hearts by choosing Maxon? Hoe could I break Maxon's heart by choosing Roberto?

When I returned to the ballroom it was too bright, to noisy, I couldn't handle the excitement, not when my heart was breaking in two, half belonging to Roberto, half belonging to Maxon. How could I choose which half I wanted to keep. I tried to immerse myself in the ball once more, dancing with everyone in the room but Maxon, talking, laughing loudly to disguise my fear.

When the last dance approached, I was sick with nerves, this was the one I had to save for Roberto, and I was sure this was when he would propose.

He approached me, his smile dazzling, and I couldn't help but smile in return, though he looked more like a hunter, descending on it prey. He bent down, until he was on one knee, and the whole room, which had now fallen to silence, took an audible intake of breath.

"Miss America Singer," Roberto said, his voice booming so the whole room could hear. "I have loved you since the very moment I set eyes on you. It would do me, and my country, the greatest of honours if you would agree here, to be my wife. I shall cherish you every day that we are together, and we shall make my country great, but for now, please miss Singer, will you marry me?" His voice was almost trembling with passion and nerves, and I couldn't help but smile at his warmth, and at his beautiful speech.

I scanned the room, my eyes settling only on two people, stood next to eachother. May was nodding at me, beaming with all her might, and next to her I could see tears glistening in Maxon's eyes, which were fixed on me, begging me silently.

I took one look at the ring, emerald to match the rest of the room, and then Maxon, and swallowed, before answering.


	17. 10 years later

**10 Years Later**

"Mama!" Carla cried, running towards me on her chubby toddler legs. Her eyes, my eyes, reflected into her face were scrunched tight with concentration and effort, her black hair flowing behind her.

"Carla!" I called, opening my arms out to catch her when she came to me. "Keep going, you're doing so well," I held my arms out for her, watching as she wobbled in her attempt to get to me, but then continued with her steps. When she finally reached me, I lifted her up, spinning her round in the air, listening to her squeals of delight.

"Me too!" Another voice from the end of the corridor cried, and it watched as Bruno came crawling towards me now. Bruno was younger, only by a couple of minutes, but he was the one that was babied more. To the country, he was more important, he would lead one day, but his sister was my treasure, my little girl.

"Bruno!" I called to him, his chubby legs wobbling as he attempted to stand up. Carrying Carla, I ran over to him, picking him up with my spare arm, and stunning them both round.

It hadn't been easy. Having the two of them was the hardest thing I had ever done, everyone wanting a piece of the action. The birth had nearly killed me, at one point my family thought it had, but there was no way I would give up then, I had fought too hard to keep the two of them, I wouldn't let them go that easily.

They were two now, me and their father had been married three years, and the happiest three years of my life, that wasn't something I could deny. Still, every day I wake up I am awash with happiness for my life, it is one of the most perfect around, and I would never ever regret a single moment.

The media love us, love our family, everything I stand for, and the people have never been more loyal, it seems the whole country is just as in love with my family as I am.

May was pregnant too now, but living nearby, a world war couldn't keep is apart now, and her husband worked at the palace, they were every bit as happy as me and my husband, which I treasured, May deserved so much happiness.

Watching May fall in love was so odd, so reassuring that love could exist for her, I was there the minute she met her husband, and I had never seen such an obvious love between two people. Love at first sight. Was I jealous? Sort of, I guess, I never had that, not really, not even with the three great loves of my life. Harry, her husband was an Italian guard in the palace, they met when May was 15 and he was 18, and they've been inseparable since, their laughter can be heard from miles around, May's smiles when she's with him dazzlingly beautiful and happy.

And me. Ten years on. I don't know how to fit into words what my life has been, I don't own the right terms for you to understand quite how juxtaposed my emotions truly are at times.

It was ten years ago tonight that I made that decision at my ball, with the glittering emeralds all around me, I was shining so bright that night, I wish I could say my life had calmed down after it, but alas, no such luck. I was destined to have my life shown to others, no matter who I chose.

Carla's gleeful giggle woke me up from my daydream, bringing me back to the present day. Her eyes, green, like mine, reflected my face back to me, my eyes shining with excitement. Bruno tugged at my hair, and I set the two of them down.

Bruno had eyes like his father, dark like the night, but constantly full of happiness. I would never let anyone take that happiness away, he would live a rich and fulfilling life, like me.

Roberto came running down the corridor, shouting our names, and I looked up, warmth filling my stomach. "My lovelies!" He shouted, we all spoke Italian now, I had caught up well.

He gathered us in his arms, holding me and our babies together.

It hadn't been easy, saying goodbye to Maxon, I had, and always will, held so much love for him, times came when my very being ached for his company, but I knew that I truly belonged here in Italy, with the freedom and joy and Roberto. Roberto, always there to make me smile, to make me happy in my times of grey.

I'd like to say Maxon understood, that he left happily, knowing that I had made the right choice. But his heartbreak was very public. Every newspaper from Illea to Italy and inbetween knew what he was feeling, and that had more repercussions that's I dared to think of at the time.

Now I am happy, I understand that I may never be able to forgive myself for what I did to Maxon, but I understand also that Maxon was not my forever, her was my once, my maybe, my silver lining in dark days. But I didn't need silver linings anymore, because there are no longer any clouds, my sun has blasted them all away. Roberto is my forever, my always, my future me. And that is something I trust, and love.

So yes, I had found happiness, and in turn so had Maxon, he and Kriss lived together in a friendly but albeit unloving relationship, though their children were among the most beautiful and perfect children this world had ever seen, behind mine of course.

Carla and George, Maxon's son, were around the same age, and very good friends with that, they visit eachother frequently, even at such a young time. Maybe, one day, the selection will not be needed for Illea's prince, maybe the time will come where Italy and Illea will be joined, and we can bring light back into that country. Not until Carla is of age though, and love. Love would be the reason behind that match, not the use of it to others.

Would I change it? No. My life was perfect, free, and every day full of surprises, I was pristine and in love with my world.


	18. 10 years later (2)

**10 years later**

The flash of a camera woke me up from my day dream, where I was in a wedding dress, my wedding dress from all those years ago. It was such a perfect day, everything right, everything how I had dreamt, maybe my journey to the wedding was not how I had once planned, but how could I have planned it? I was just a poor girl, starved from hope, starved from the glory and beauty of the kind of life I live now.

Mary, Anne and Lucy had slaved for so long on that dress, and it was every inch the figment of my imagination for all these years.

Every inch was utter perfection, catching and glimmering in every light. It was mine. It made me look like some unearthly angel, an angel of fire, my hair burning in comparison. It was the way I had never allowed myself to picture it, but the fairy tale wedding of every young girl.

Perhaps, back then, my groom was Aspen, once Maxon, then Roberto. My groom was the one that made my days glow, my life glimmer in the sunlight.

"Mummy!" The little boy across the room from me giggled, one of his many cameras pointing at me.

"George!" I cried, running towards him, my arms wide open. "Why are you taking photos of me? There are far more exciting things to see!"

"But none quite so beautiful," a voice in the corner said, his voice soft and loving. I turned slightly, smiling at the perfectness of the moment. Maxon.

"You are ever so slightly biased," I joked, settling happily in his outstretched arms.

"My dear, no man anywhere could deny my luck. I am the luckiest and happiest man in the world." His voice was so thick with honesty I couldn't deny it, every ounce of our being was filled with love for the other.

It was difficult. Choosing Maxon. So many months of living on edge, waiting for Italian soldiers to take me away, to execute me for breaking a promise to their prince. But Nicoletta and Roberto, they were so understanding. So willing to let me free, just wanting to see me happy. Our nations now, were the closest of allies, not that we would need them any time soon. Illea was, finally, at peace with the rest of the world, the new monarchy bringing a fresh and peaceful idea to it's country.

Roberto let me go happily, though he told me he would always be sorrowful for our "what if". "I know true love when I see it," he said "you love that man, of course he is a fool for letting you go, but a fool must be given a chance" I think, in that moment, I could have bounded from the walls, I was free, free to marry my love.

Maxon hid me, I stayed in a small house in the country, not too far from the palace. The media tried, unsuccessfully to track me done, but they never knew about my engagement to Roberto, short as it was. For that I was thankful, that was a secret, an adventure, that would stay with me forever, but the newspapers knowing would put a stop to all hopes me and Maxon had.

I remained in the house for a year, hiding out until it was a good time for Maxon to announce his parting with Kriss. She handled it with grace, ever the lady, ,she told me before she left she had always known it would be me, and that she would accept that. She's married now, with five children to a common man from her old town.

The world blew up a storm when mine and Maxon's reunion was announced, the wedding set, though it was a good one. A happy one.

We married, as quick as we could, and a year later George was born, then May,and finally Jack. We were the happiest family man could find. It wasn't long until Clarkson died, leaving Maxon the throne and the country, where we quickly abolished the Caste system, setting our country free. With the destruction of the Castes came the relent of the rebels. They had achieved what they wanted. We were free. Free to live, to love, to be happy.

Would I change it? No. My life was perfect, free, and every day full of surprises, I was pristine and in love with my world.


End file.
